Between Heaven and Earth
by neoellimist
Summary: FINALLY updated! The ninja of the streets of Tokyo gets a chance to start over when she falls into the book and becomes the Priestess of Suzaku. Chaos, drama, love and hilarity ensues! Can the priestess overcome her own fears and past to save her new frie
1. Chapter 1 and A Note To All Concerning S...

Something went totally weird with , or my own personal ditziness may have struck again. Either way, all my chapters were in a very odd order, or missing, or whatever. So I deleted it all, and put it all back up.

Please read and review! I work really hard on this, so I want to know how I can make it better.

No, I don't own Fushigi Yuugi (just my original characters Miyoko, Hamatsu, and Saissa). Happy reading and happy New Year!

"You and your 'studying'," Hamatsu grumbled.

"Oh, shut up," Miyoko replied, trying hard to open the locked door to the Restricted Section of the library. "This exam is worth one third of our semester grade! The books in here will probably really help. . . if we can get it open. . . If only there was a key around here somewhere. . ." She dropped to her knees and stuck her hand underneath the door. "I guess Saissa's not here yet. . . she needs to study too. . . I'm worried about her. That gang has been after her lately. . ."

"Uh, Miyo. . . What are you doing?"

Miyoko stood and showed her the key. "I'm smarter than I look," Miyoko said firmly. Hamatsu snickered, and Miyo hit her on the back of the head.

"Ow. . ."

Miyoko could not find a light switch, but the afternoon light was sufficient. Hamatsu ran around the room, picking random books up and tossing them on the floor. "They're all dusty. . ." she said.

"I hope you're keeping those books in order," Miyoko said absently, picking up and flipping through a book. She put it back down again. "Hey, Ha-chan. Look at this book! Where are you?"

Hamatsu poked her head around a bookcase. "What's so interesting about. . . MIYO!!!"

Miyoko was being sucked into the book! Hamatsu raced to help, but it was too late. The book fell, closed, to the ground, and Miyoko was gone.

When Miyoko woke up, she definitely wasn't in Tokyo anymore. She sat up, a little dazed. She was in a field, in the country! 'But the National Library isn't anywhere near the country!' she thought. 'Wait-where's Hamatsu?!'

"Hey!" a gruff voice barked. Miyoko looked up to see a scowling old man in front of her. "This is private property! What are you doing on it?"

"Uh. . . I really don't know, sir. Could you point me to the nearest city?" Miyoko asked.

"I knew it! You're a spy, from Kutou!" the man declared. "Your strange clothes are definitely not of this country.

Miyoko looked at him. The clothing he wore might've been worn in feudal China, while she was wearing her school uniform. "N-no! I'm not a spy! You've got it all wrong!"

Out of the cart he was pushing, the man brought out an ax. "This is what Kutou gets!!" he yelled, taking a swing at her. She yelped and jumped out of the way. The man tried again-and Miyoko jumped over him!

"Ha!" she said triumphantly. "I always told them I'm a ninja!" She turned, and realized she could not escape the ax's path this time. She closed her eyes, waiting to die.

The ax didn't hit! Someone had pushed the man to the ground. "That's not very nice! You should be more careful with this thing!" the young man said. He had one foot on the man's chest, and he took the ax form him. Spying a tree nearby, he lodged the ax in it.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" the other man demanded. He tried to get the ax from the tree, but it was stuck in too much.

"Bye bye now!" the young man said, grabbing Miyoko's arm and dragging her away.

"Wha. . . Who are you? Where am I?" she asked.

"I'm Kishuku Sou, but you can call me Tamahome. Most people do."

"Okay then, Tamahome. Thank you for saving me!" she said cheerfully.

"Sure, sure. Look, do you have money to pay me, or not?" he asked impatiently.

"Huh? Money?"

Tamahome sighed and began to walk away. "Whatever. Never mind."

Miyoko scrambled to find money in her backpack, but even after a few minutes she couldn't find any. She looked up, and saw that Tamahome really had gone. She scowled, and walked in the direction she had seen him walking on. Eventually, she got to a road, and continued walking.

"Need a ride?" a farmer offered. He had a cart full of hay with him. The horses stomped, ready to go.

"Really?" she said, smiling. "Yes, thank you!"

"Go ahead, get in," he said. She got in the back of the cart, and they started to go. "Hey mister, where is this headed to, anyway?"

"The capital of Konan," he replied. "It's not too far."

It wasn't too long before they were practically in the middle of the city. It bustled with activity, people selling stuff, people buying stuff. Restaurants were packed with people, and Miyoko remembered that she was hungry. Suddenly, she saw Tamahome walk by.

"Thanks for the ride!" she said, jumping off the cart and walking after Tamahome. "Tamahome! Wait!" she called, but he didn't hear her. "And I just found some money, too. . ." she said. Her attention quickly turned to the food being sold along the streets. She bought some food, and tried to pay the man.

"Hey! What's this?" the man asked, angrily pointing to the money.

Miyoko stuffed her face with food. "Well, it's money!"

"Guards!" the man yelled. Miyoko gulped and ran.

"This is so weird!" she said. She accidentally ran into a boy. "Oops, sorry. . . Hey! Tamahome!"

"Huh? What are YOU doing here?" he asked.

"Actually, I'm running away from people who didn't accept my money. . ."

"So you do have money!"

"Well. . ." She showed her change to Tamahome.

"What kinda money is that? Well, I can see why they're after you."

"Tamahome, please help me!"

"Why me?" he asked. "Why should I help you?"

"Well, you saved me before! You're the only person I know here. . . and I only know your name! I fell into a book, and now I'm here. . . Hey, what's that?"

"The Emperor's procession," Tamahome replied. "Man, I'd sure like to have a jewel from His Majesty's crown. . ." he hinted.

"Then I'll get one so I can pay you!" Miyoko decided. "It won't be hard for a ninja." She ran alongside the procession. The place where the Emperor was riding was curtained, so she couldn't see inside, but she ran after him anyway. "Sir, would you mind if I had an ornament off your crown? I'd really like to pay someone back for helping me with something. Sir? Emperor? Hey! Are you listening?!" She tried to grab at the curtain, but a piece of the cloth tore off, and she was left holding that. Some of the guards in procession stopped and went towards her.

"How dare you disrespect His Majesty like that!" one of them scolded. "You will die for this!"

"Uh. . . But. . . I think you misunderstood. I was just-"

Tamahome grabbed Miyoko's arm and dragged her away. The guards quickly lost them in the crowd.

"Gee, sorry about that," Miyoko said. "There is obviously no respect for ninjas around here."

"I'll help you," Tamahome decided suddenly.

"You will?!" she cried. "Thank you! I still don't have any money, though. . ."

He kissed her forehead. "That can be payment!" he said cheerfully. "Now come on."

"And so, the two of them must be put to death!" the Emperor's adviser declared.

"She was dressed in foreign clothing?" Emperor Seishuku repeated. "She might be the Priestess of Suzaku!"

"But sire," one of the advisers attempted. A guard coming up and saluting interrupted him.

"Your Majesty, we have found the girl and the boy you requested."

"I didn't even get to finish all of my food earlier," Miyoko grumbled form her jail cell. "Maybe I have. . . Gum! Woot!"

"What's that?!" the guard said.

"Just bubblegum," she replied, blowing a bubble. The popping noise startled the guard, and he ran off, dropping his keys on the way. "Um. . . okay. . ." Miyoko said.

Suddenly someone unlocked the door. She looked up to see Tamahome. "We don't have all day," he said.

"Yay! Oh, here! You can have this, if you want," she said, offering the rest of the pack of gum to Tamahome.

"Wow!" he said, impressed. "What's this stuff? Foreign food? This is awesome! I can get lots of money for this!"

"You really like money, don't you?" she said, shaking her head. They walked around for a while, and tried to find an exit.

"This way!" a guard called. The two of them ducked into an empty room, waiting for the guards to pass.

"Hey, what's that statue?" she asked Tamahome, referring to the giant statue of a bird in front of them.

"That's Suzaku. Everybody knows that."

"I think I read about Suzaku. . . Right before I got sucked into the book, I did see something. . ."

"It's one of the Four Gods," Tamahome continued. "Seiryuu, Suzaku, Byakko, and Genbu. Suzaku is our god. Each of the three other empires has its own god to worship. But at the moment, it's just important that we get out of here. . . Miyoko, where did you go?" Tamahome asked, looking around. She had disappeared!

"What kind of crazy book am I reading?!" Hamatsu asked, shaking her head.


	2. Chapter 2 And A Feminine Emperor

Chapter Two up again. Insert standard disclaimer here. I love you all.

"Just wonderful. This is where my love of food gets me in trouble," Miyoko said. She had smelled a delicious smell earlier, but had lost that, and Tamahome. She ran around, silently, because a ninja can do that. Suddenly she heard a chuckle. Miyoko looked towards the sound.

There was a beautiful lady sitting nearby. "Looking for the way out?" she asked kindly. Miyoko nodded. "It's that way," the woman continued, pointing.

"Th-thank you so much!" Miyoko stammered, still staring at the beautiful woman. 'It can't be humanly possible to look like that!' she thought to herself. She turned to walk away.

"Please wait!" the woman said. "I won't call the guards on you, I promise. Where are you from?"

"Well, from what I can gather, I'm from a completely different world. I think a book transported me here! It sounds crazy, I know... Then I got lost, and then someone helped me, and I tried to find a way to pay him, but I couldn't, and we both got arrested, and now I'm here, and I lost him, and now... This sounds crazy, doesn't it?" Miyoko said, dismayed.

"Not at all," the woman replied. " I just love things like this!" She grinned. "My name is Hotohori, although most people refer to me differently. But come, don't speak of leaving! I just KNOW the Emperor would never let you be killed. What's the matter?" she asked, noticing Miyoko's expression.

"Uh... I was just thinking how beautiful you are!" she laughed.

"Oh, everyone says that!" Hotohori replied. "Footsteps! Hide!" she said, showing Miyoko a small closet to hide in.

"Where is she?!" a guard demanded to Tamahome.

"Beats me!" he replied cheerfully. "So she got away while you guys were chasing after me, huh? Too bad."

"So you were just some decoy?!" the guard said furiously, hitting Tamahome on the head.

Miyo, who had been watching from a crack in the door, jumped out of the closet. "Don't hurt him!" she yelled. "He really doesn't know where I am! Oops..."

Tamahome sighed. "That was just brilliant," he said sarcastically.

Two guards immediately captured Miyoko. "Let her go," Tamahome demanded.

"Like we'll listen to a commoner like you," one of the guards laughed. Tamahome began beating the guards up, with assistance from Miyoko.

"So you're a ninja? Do all ninjas fight like that?" Tamahome asked, seeing her pin one of the guards to the wall with shuriken.

She nodded. "Yep."

"Stop this at once!" the woman said, walking towards them. Immediately, the guards and Tamahome bowed. "You are not permitted to touch those two without our direct order!"

"Lord Hotohori," they mumbled.

"Lord? Don't you mean LADY Hotohori?" Miyoko asked, bowing, although she wasn't sure why. Tamahome nudged her.

"Actually, Miyoko, I am Emperor Hotohori," he said, smiling.

"I... I... I'm so sorry!" she said, with many sweatdrops.

"It's quite all right," he said, grinning. "I AM quite beautiful." Tamahome coughed to conceal a laugh. "Our apologies. Trickery was not our intention," Hotohori explained later. He stood in his royal robes before Tamahome and Miyoko. "We simply wished to understand you better. At least we've disproved our counselor's assertion that you are evil spirits," he said, casting a look over at his advisers who looked very embarrassed.

"So you're going to let us go, then?" Miyoko said hopefully.

"Of course, we will not let you be executed," Hotohori said, smiling.

"That wasn't quite the answer I was looking for..." she said.

"We do have one request. Will you protect our empire, Priestess of Suzaku?" he asked suddenly.

Miyoko looked around. "Where is she?"

"We were referring to YOU, Miyoko-sama," Hotohori said, sighing. "There's a legend in our land. At a time when the empire falls into disorder and is on the verge of collapse, a young lady would appear from another world seeking the power of Suzaku. The moment she possesses the power of Suzaku, she will lead the empire to glory.

"This young lady, the Priestess of Suzaku, stands before us now," Hotohori finished.

"You've gotta be kidding!" Miyoko laughed. "I'm a NINJA, not a Priestess! Even after all this explaining, I still don't have a very good idea of what is going on! I'm beginning to think that this is just a dream," she said, pinching her arm. "Ow..."

"Yet, you are a woman with a wish, correct?" Hotohori asked. He looked extremely graceful on the royal throne. There was no doubt whatsoever he was a true emperor. "You came seeking the power of Suzaku so that your wishes would be granted, right?"

"I've heard something like that before," she mused. Wracking her brain, she suddenly remembered the library. Right before she had fallen through the book, she had read those words!

'Herein contains the tale of a young lady and her quest to gather the Seven Constellations of Suzaku together. And if you, the esteemed reader, should read to the story's end, the spell contained within this book shall bestow upon you the powers of the heroine and grant your wish.'

"Then the reader of 'The Universe of the Four Gods' becomes the heroine, huh?" she said.

"Does she always talk to herself?" Hotohori whispered to Tamahome. He just stared at her, vaguely amused, and vaguely disturbed.

"All right! I'll be the Priestess of Suzaku!" Miyoko announced finally. "I think my whole life has been leading up to this!"

"Then we have, at long last, found the Priestess of Suzaku!" Emperor Hotohori announced. "This young lady will obtain the power of Suzaku. The Priestess of Suzaku, the one who will protect our empire, stands before you!"

Instantly, everyone in the room (except Hotohori) dropped to their knees to bow before the Priestess-even Tamahome.

"Whoa... this is weird..." Miyoko said.

Miyoko woke up. "Just a dream?" she asked sleepily. But she realized the grand room she was in wasn't hers. "Oh." And she flopped back down to sleep some more.

When she finally got up, she was so tired that she ran right into Tamahome, without realizing it was him. "Oh, sorry, Tamahome," she said.

"Morning!" he said cheerfully. "You're big news around Konan, already. And now that the Priestess has been found, I can live here at the palace!"

"Woot," she said, walking past him.

"Are you okay? You look really depressed," Tamahome observed.

"Just confused," she replied. She had a worried expression. "Tamahome, if other people were to read the book, do you think they would come here too? My best friend was in the library with me, and what if she comes to this world, and we can't find her?"

Suddenly Tamahome hugged her. "It's okay. You can cry if you want. Special offer, free of charge: I'll be your big brother, all right?"

"I'm not really the crying sort," she said sullenly. "But thanks anyway."

He released her. "Besides, if you really want to get home, why don't you just obtain the power of Suzaku and wish yourself back?"

So that's how Miyoko came to be walking into the throne room. "Hotohori-sama?" she asked.

"Miyoko!" he said, smiling.

"Um, I was wondering how I can obtain the powers of Suzaku," she said.

"I was researching that in 'The Universe of the Four Gods'," Hotohori said, extending the scroll he was holding.

"That's the book we're in!" she said, astonished.

"It's a book of prophecies handed down from Tai Yi Jun to his Majesty Tai Jun," Hotohori explained. "In the book, there was 28 Holy Constellations of Heaven. Each of the four cardinal points, north, south, east, and west, claims seven constellations. The southern Seven Constellations are called 'The Suzaku.' It's a general astronomical term." She nodded, trying to file all the information away so she could actually remember it later.

"The names of the Seven Constellations are Hotohori, Tamahome, Chichiri, Mitsukake, Nuriko, Chiriko, and Tasuki. They make up the southern Seven Constellations, Suzaku."

"Tamahome and Hotohori?" she asked.

"Yes. I, Hotohori, and Tamahome, and the rest of the Seven Constellations must protect the Priestess of Suzaku so that she can obtain her magical powers." Hotohori pulled his hair back to show the character on his neck, identifying him as one of the Constellations.

"So then there are five other people who have characters on their bodies?" she guessed.

"You must find the other five. Unless you personally gather them, you will not obtain the powers of Suzaku," Hotohori said.

"It's like a role playing game," she sighed, rubbing her temples. "Did you know about this, Tamahome?"

"I knew my name came from a constellation, but... I'm supposed to protect you?"

"No offense, Hotohori, but I kinda protect myself," she explained. "I'm a ninja."

"A ninja?" he asked, frowning. "Anyway, there are clues in the book. The third Constellation is referred to by the characters 'gong' and 'wu.' The first one means palace and the second means fierce strength. So when we find the most valiant man in the palace, we'll have found the third Constellation of Suzaku," Hotohori concluded.

"Sire, we have done as you requested!" a man called, stepping into the throne room.

"Good work," Hotohori said.

"Okay! Do we just ask them if they have characters on their body?" Miyoko asked. They stood in front of the huge crowd of men.

"They might not even know it if they do," Tamahome said. "It doesn't work that way. Duh, Miyo." She rolled her eyes, and he stood up. "I know! I'll just give 'em a little test! Although I would actually would've preferred them to be hot babes instead..."

"Well excuse me for not being a 'babe'," Miyo grumbled. But when she saw Tamahome fighting, even she had to admit it. "He's not too bad of a fighter. But I'm still better. He wouldn't last one day in Tokyo."

They watched the proceedings for a few minutes, until finally Miyo got tired of it. "What kind of test is this?" Miyoko asked. "Tamahome's just beating them up!"

"Tamahome..." Hotohori sighed. "Our purpose was NOT to let you show off."

Hotohori, Miyoko, the Emperor's advisers, and a few women watched this.

"He just wants to fight people. I could do that!" Miyoko insisted. No one paid any attention to her. 'Maybe if I get them angry, they'll fight better, and Tamahome will be beaten up! That would sure be entertaining,' she thought.

So she began to insult the men from where she was sitting. "You can't fight at all!" she jeered. "My grandmother can fight better than you can! Won-ton guys!" Then she screamed as all the guys ran after her, trying to catch her.

"You can't catch ninjas!" she said, jumping high in the air and over them. But one of the men threw a large hammer at the column above where Miyoko was going to land.

"Miyoko!" Tamahome yelled, running to save her. The column collapsed on the two of them.

Hotohori tried to get all the debris off to free them, but it was taking too long. "Miyo! Tamahome!" he cried. "Something must be done!"

"Leave this to me, Your Majesty," a sweet voice said. One of the women who had been watching approached him. She grabbed the column and lifted it off the two. Everyone else stared at her in wonder.

"That's amazing! She's so strong!" Miyoko said. Her shirt fell down just enough to see a character on her chest.

"So you are a Warrior?" Hotohori asked. "Fantastic!"

"I am Lady Kang-Lin," she said. "But you can call me Nuriko."


	3. Chapter 3 And Keep Your Hands Off My Tam...

Chapter three, and a lot about Nuriko. I love him so. Disclaimer, see first chapter.

Hamatsu laughed. That Nuriko lady sounded pretty cool. She bet that if she were in the book, she would be Nuriko's friend.

"I must commend you on protecting the Priestess," Hotohori said to Tamahome. They were getting bandaged up back inside the palace.

"Commend him all you want," Miyoko said. "But Tamahome, don't risk your life for me! I can take care of myself, you know. I'm a ninja."

"I'll do what I want," he answered.

Lady Nuriko was led into the room.

"So you're the third Warrior!" Miyoko said. "Thank you so much for rescuing us!"

"You're very welcome, Priestess," she replied, smiling. An adviser called Hotohori out of the room, and Nuriko took the opportunity. "But I didn't do it for you," she continued. "I did it for Tamahome here."

With that, Nuriko kissed Tamahome. She grinned at Tamahome and then walked out of the room, leaving Tamahome and Miyoko very bewildered.

Later came dinnertime, but Hotohori and Nuriko were nowhere to be found. "This food is so good!" Miyo exclaimed, her mouth full.

"How in the world can you eat so much?" Tamahome asked, eyebrows raised.

"Usually," she said between bites, "I just have noodles. This palace food is great!"

"Better watch out," he said, taking a sip of tea. "If you eat too much, you won't be able to fit into those dresses the servants brought for you."

Miyo held the pitcher of very hot tea above him. "What was that?!" she asked, eyes narrowed.

"Nothing, nothing!" he insisted.

"The dresses annoy me," she declared, putting down the pitcher. "It's so hard to move in them! What if someone attacked me? How am I supposed to be a ninja in a skirt?!"

"Beats me."

"I know! I'll just have to get some pant-like objects."

"You could just say pants. But do you really think they'll let the Priestess run around dressed like a man?"

"Why not?"

Tamahome shook his head. "It wouldn't be proper. It's cross-dressing."

"Cross-dressing?! Fine then. You'll have to lend me some of your clothes."

"WHAT?!"

"Coming to this world is like going back in a time machine! I want to see the city! C'mon, Tamahome!"

"Hold on, hold on. There _is_ an outfit that girls wear that involves pants. It's usually _not_ worn when one wants to be an elegant lady," he said.

She rolled her eyes. "Who cares?"

Nuriko bounded into the room. "Hello, Tamahome!" she squealed, hugging him.

"N... Nuriko, I can't breathe..."

"Oops, sorry about that."

"Anyway, I'll see you two later!" Miyoko said as she got up to go back to her room.

She was trying to draw her new friends in her sketchbook to show people when she got back home.

"If I ever get home," she said aloud thoughtfully. Her door was open, and she saw Tamahome running away from Nuriko.

"Nuriko's been giving me the cold shoulder," Miyoko said. "I wonder why? I know! I'll be her maid for a while. That'll show her that I want to be her friend!"

So Miyoko left to find Nuriko's room. It wasn't too messy, but Miyoko cleaned it for good measure. Then Nuriko came in the room. "Um, Miyo... What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna be your maid!" Miyoko answered. Nuriko's eyes sparkled.

"Then do my hair!" she said. "And my nails, and then wash my clothes, and scrub the floor, and..."

Miyoko tried hard to keep a smile on.

"Life can't be too bad for you," Miyoko said to Tamahome. She had finished all the chores Nuriko had asked her to do. "I mean, you live in a palace, a beautiful woman loves you..."

"Am I supposed to be happy about that?" he asked grumpily. "The only chance I got to escape from her is when you were keeping her busy, and now. Why did you do that, anyway? I mean, the Priestess as one of her Warrior's maids..."

"I want to get along with her," she replied. "I mean, who knows how long it will take to find the other Warriors? We might be around each other for a while. I just want to be friends with everyone." She sighed. "My best friend is still in my world. I want her to come here so we'll be together, but I don't want her to be stranded here as well."

Tamahome didn't know what to say to that, so he just joked, "I think you're jealous that Nuriko is spending so much time with me."

"That's what you'd like to think," she replied.

That night, Nuriko ran around frantically.

"Lady Nuriko, what's the matter?" Miyoko asked.

"I lost an earring!" Nuriko cried. "It was a family heirloom. I lost it near the koi pond. Oh, I don't know what to do!"

"I'll find it for you!" Miyoko volunteered. "It shouldn't be too hard for a ninja."

"Really? If you find it, I'll protect you as one of the Warriors from now on!" Nuriko promised. Miyoko ran off.

Nuriko began to cackle.

Tamahome walked in the room. "Hey, have you seen Miyo recently?"

Nuriko gave him an innocent look. "Let's see, Miyo... About yea tall? Annoying-Emperor Hotohori-stealing-bitch?"

"Okay, what did you do to her?" Tamahome asked suspiciously.

Miyoko searched for a shiny object in the weeds near the pond, but to no avail. She just couldn't find it. But, as luck would have it, she slipped and fell in the pond.

"Dammit," she said in a low voice. Defeated, she began walking back to the palace.

Tamahome had been trying to go after Miyoko, but Nuriko grabbed him and stopped him.

"So you DO realize I'm not actually after you?" she said. "I'm just trying to make Miyoko jealous so she will stay far away from my Hotohori. There was no earring after all!"

"Nuriko," Miyoko said. She appeared, soaking wet, in the hallway where they were. She walked towards the Seishi, who had a huge grin on her face. "So why don't you like me? I missed hearing that part."

"You have to know that you can't go after Hotohori! He's always been mine! Don't you dare! You conniving little—"

But Nuriko was interrupted by Miyoko laughing. "What's so funny?!" Nuriko screamed at her.

"Hotohori? I don't love him! Don't worry!" Miyoko laughed. "He's all yours, Nuriko-sama."

"R—really?"

Tamahome watched this with interest.

"He's over there, with his advisers. Now's a good chance to go talk to him," Miyoko said, pointing to where Hotohori was sitting.

Nuriko looked confused. "You would... Even after all I..." She bowed. "I will protect you as a Warrior, now, don't worry." She smiled and left them.

Tamahome scratched his head. "That was weird. So are you guys finished fighting now?"

"I never fought her," Miyoko said. She leaned on the railing to watch Hotohori and Nuriko.

"So, Miyoko," Tamahome said. "If you don't love Hotohori, who do you love?"

She began walking away. 'I haven't decided yet," she replied. "And you?"

He grinned. "Same here."


	4. Chapter 4 and What's A Ninja Accomplice?

Chapter four, and my best friend Hamatsu who I love. waves Hi Ha-chan!! Disclaimer, see first chapter.

Hamatsu snorted. "Yeah right. I bet Miyoko's in love with that Tamahome dude."

Back in Tokyo, Hamatsu kept reaching for the book, then taking her hand away, back and forth, back and forth, trying to decide whether or not to try and go after Miyoko, or go for help. "But Saissa might come... what would happen to her then? And who would believe me if I said Miyo went into the book?" she said. "They wouldn't even believe something that crazy if it came from someone _else_, much less me." She stood. "All right then! Wait, if I'm gonna disappear into that crazy book thing, I'd better take my backpack with me! Let's see, what do I have in here..."

She pulled out a few small notebooks, some art pencils, her sketchbook, Pocky, her English book, more Pocky, and she still had a few other pockets of her backpack to go through. "I've got enough stuff!" she declared, replacing the items. "All right!"

She picked up the book and flung it open. A wind started to howl and a bright light came from the book. "Let's go!"

The book fell to the ground–and Hamatsu entered the world of the Universe of the Four Gods.

"Oh Miyoko!" Lady Nuriko sang out, flinging Miyo's doors open. Nuriko was also one of the Suzaku Seven, and as so, she was extraordinarily strong. Miyoko looked up from her sketchbook she had been given to see her door flying away. "Oops," Nuriko said, looking after it. It fell into the pond nearby. "Oh well! Anyway, Lord Hotohori has called for you."

"Thanks, Nuriko!" she said. "Are you coming too?"

"Of course!" she giggled. She cast a wary look at Miyoko. "Look, sweetie, I know His Majesty is quite a guy, but you must always remember–"

"That fate determined that you and he be together," Miyoko finished. Nuriko had reminded her of this several times already in the past four hours. "Yes, Nuriko, I know. Don't worry, I don't think he's my type," she said, as they walked into the throne room. "You called, Hotohori?"

"Yes, Miyoko. There is someone here I think you should see; she claims to know you." He cleared his throat, and muttered to his advisers. "You are dismissed."

"But– M'Lord, we–"

"Suzaku business," Hotohori said loudly.

"Very well," the man grumbled, and they walked out.

"And send the girl in," Hotohori called after them. "I swear, those people..."

"Do you want me to take care of them?" Nuriko asked sweetly.

"No, no, quite all right, Lady Nuriko," he said quickly. Tamahome snickered.

"MIYOKO!!!!!!!" a familiar voice shrieked. Suddenly Miyo was being glomped.

"Uh, Ha-chan... can't... breathe..." Miyoko grunted. She detached Hamatsu from her.

"Where are we-who are these people-why are you dressed like that-why are we here-how did we get here- WHERE ARE WE?!?!?!" Hamatsu asked, jumping up and down.

"Chill out, Hamatsu! That's Lady Nuriko, that's Tamahome, and that's Lord Hotohori," she introduced them. They bowed slightly to each other. Miyoko noticed Hamatsu's face grow extremely red when she looked at Hotohori.

"I might be able to answer some of those questions," someone said. Suddenly an old woman was floating in the air in front of them, and the two girls fell over.

"Oh my god! It's hideous!" Tamahome yelled, clutching his eyes.

"Oh my," Nuriko said, drawing back. Hotohori gagged.

"Oh, grow up," the woman grouched. "Priestess, I am Tai Yi Jun. I represent the 'yin' force."

"So... are you like, magic?" Hamatsu asked.

"I am omniscient of things of this world, and many of your world," she said. "I've got a fair bit of power at my disposal as well, and I could certainly turn some of you into toads if you don't get over it," she threatened Tamahome.

"Uh... sorry, ma'am," he said meekly.

"So... You know _everything_?" Nuriko asked, looking slightly flustered.

Tai Yi Jun turned to her. "Yes, _Lady_ Nuriko," she replied. Nuriko giggled nervously. "Miyoko, you know that you came here through the book 'The Universe of the Four Gods,' correct?"

Miyo nodded. Hamatsu still looked confused.

"Hamatsu was able to follow you through a connection of some sort. The same uniform," Tai Yi Jun noted. "Now Miyoko, it is up to you to gather the Suzaku Warriors. You need to keep the 'Universe of the Four Gods' safe. Without it, you will not be able to summon Suzaku."

"I will," she promised.

"Kutou has already found their Priestess. You must work quickly, or Konan will be defeated." A small crystal ball appeared suddenly in front of Miyoko. She took it. "This will help you locate the other Warriors." Then Tai Yi Jun disappeared.

"Um... okay. Thank you!" Miyoko called.

They were silent for a moment.

"Okay then! Who wants dinner?" Nuriko said.

"I'll take Hamatsu to her room, Hotohori, then we'll meet you guys down in the dining room! C'mon, Ha-chan." She dragged Hamatsu away.

"All of this happened in an hour?" Hamatsu asked, still confused.

"An hour?! I've been here for a week! Hmm," Miyo said. "Time must pass differently here."

"So Hotohori..."

"I knew it!" Miyo shouted. Several servants looked at her oddly. "I mean," she said, quieter, "I knew you would like him. You do know he's the Emperor, right?"

Hamatsu's eyes grew wide. Miyoko continued. "Besides, Lady Nuriko has been trying to get Hotohori for years. You'll have to fight her for him. And she's super-super-strong. Because of her being a Warrior and all. Tamahome's really good at martial arts, and Hotohori's really good at sword fighting."

"And you're the Priestess," Hamatsu said thoughtfully. "You'll have to find all of the Warriors before you can come home. People will notice your absence by then."

Miyoko laughed. "Do you think I really care?"

"Good point. Is this a nice world?"

"We've always said we were born in the wrong era! And this, I think, is the right one! It's like ancient China. The town is so cool! And the people are really nice. I fit in here. And Tamahome–" She stopped her sentence there.

Hamatsu laughed. "Of _course_. You're really predictable, Miyo."

"That's not what I mean! He's really nice. Like the big brother I never had," Miyoko said huffily. "This is your room. You can leave your backpack in here. Anything interesting in there? Oo! Pocky!!"

"You know, you were right all this time," Hamatsu said, staring at Miyoko. "You really _can_ eat a lot more than me."

"Told you!" Miyo said, mouth full. "And there you were, being insecure and thinking you weren't pretty... Hotohori, don't you think she's pretty?"

Tamahome, sensing what Miyoko was trying to do, tried to conceal his laughter with a fit of coughs. Miyoko hit him. Nuriko scowled. Hotohori merely smiled in reply.

"I know you were only trying to help your friend out," Tamahome said. "But really, this is stupid. It kind of reminds me of how Nuriko acted towards you for a while..."

They were watching Hamatsu and Nuriko walk in circles around that part of the palace, storming after the other.

"I just had to say that one comment; from here on out, I'm not giving any other help to either of them. Anyway. So the plan is to wait a few days, then go on the hunt for the rest of the Warriors?" Miyoko said.

He nodded. "That's the grand plan. There is one kinda strange thing. Usually we can get an idea of what's going on in Kutou, but we really don't know anything."

"Well... It could be, we keep to ourselves, and they keep to themselves, and we just summon our own gods and then everyone's happy."

"It doesn't work that way," Tamahome disagreed. "The Kutouins are a barbaric race. Hotohori doesn't want war. He really cares for his people, and he doesn't want to see them having to fight. Kutou's got an amazing army."

"What about our army?" she asked anxiously.

"We've got one. It's just average. I mean, it's _possible _to beat them, but... Sooner or later, we're going to need to summon Suzaku. And then you'll wish for him to grant peace to Konan."

"Sooner or later," she repeated, turning back to see Nuriko's hair flying behind her as she raced around again.


	5. Chapter 5 and The Old Hag

Come on, you know you want to review! It will only take 60 seconds! Pleeeeeeease? Happy chapter five everyone, and I don't own FY!

"Miyoko." The voice was sudden and sharp, completely unexpected.

"Tai Yi Jun!" Miyoko cried, falling backwards. "Sorry... You startled me!"

"You plan to start the search for the rest of the Suzaku Seven in the next few days," she said. "However, you must first return to your world."

"But why?" Miyoko asked.

"It is true that time passes at a slower rate in your world, but if you are here long enough, your absence will be noticed. The same goes for Hamatsu. When you are there, you must also give the 'Universe of the Four Gods' to someone you can trust to keep it safe."

"Well... all right, then. Shall I go right now?" At Tai Yi Jun's nod, she continued. "You'll have to inform His Majesty. I'll go get Hamatsu."

"No, Miyoko. You must go alone."

"Why?"

"You have the role of Priestess in this world, Miyoko, and Hamatsu does not. You are guaranteed to return, while I am not sure she would be able to. Understand?"

"I... I guess so."

"Good, then you must leave now," Tai Yi Jun said. Floating pink bubbles surrounded Miyoko. "Remember the time difference! Do not spend more time than necessary in your world."

And, like that, Miyoko returned to her world.

Soon after, the others learned that Miyoko had left. Although each knew she would return, they could not help missing her.

"Tamahome, you _do_ realize you are chewing on a plate?" Lady Nuriko asked him. He was sitting on the balcony outside of her room, mindless munching away.

A deep enmity had developed between Lady Nuriko and Hamatsu by then. They could hardly stand to be in the same room. One day, tensions boiled over.

The day was about two weeks after Miyoko left. Tamahome had wandered off a few days earlier, saying that he'd be back. This left only Hamatsu, Nuriko, and Hotohori.

"NURIKO!!" Hamatsu shrieked. She stormed into the room where the Celestial Warrior was.

"May I help you?" she replied in a sweet tone.

"Give me back my backpack!" she demanded. "You had no right to take it! It's got all of my stuff from my world in there!"

"Sure, I'll give it back to you... AS SOON AS YOU PROMISE TO KEEP AWAY FROM HOTOHORI!!" she yelled. Then she sat back down and pretended to sniffle. "I've been in the harem for so long, and he only paid attention once he found out I was a Warrior... There's no way I'd give up on him for you."

"Fine then!" Hamatsu said. "I'll fight you!" Nuriko raised her eyebrows. "Come on! I can take you on. I'm a ninja accomplice."

Apparently she had forgotten about Nuriko's strength. Nuriko simply stood and picked her up. She flailed her arms, desperately trying to get in a hit.

"Now you listen here, missy," Nuriko began. That's when it happened–Hamatsu got a hold of the shoulder of Nuriko's elegant dress. There was a ripping sound, and Nuriko abruptly dropped Ha-chan.

The dress had ripped down to Nuriko's waist. "You... you're... you're... YOU'RE A MAN!!" Hamatsu yelled. Then she noticed Hotohori standing in the doorway, his eyes wide. He had been looking for Hamatsu. "Oh, Hotohori!" she said eagerly. "Um... are you okay?"

With the same look of utter shock on his face, he slowly turned and walked away.

Nuriko cackled.

"Well, I guess the truth had to come out _some_ time," he sighed.

"I don't get it," Hamatsu said, slumping over in thought. "So... So you're gay?"

"I prefer cross-dresser if you don't mind."

"But I thought you were in love with Hotohori!"

Nuriko winked. "I _am_! Ha-chan, true love doesn't depend on your gender! We were meant to be!" he said, eyes sparkling. "Besides, I _am_ a woman, just in this body. It's really not so weird. Ha-chan? Where are you going?"

But Hamatsu also stood and walked away in disbelief.

So the truth did come out at last–that _Lady_ Nuriko was a man. This didn't stop him from cross-dressing, although he stopped wearing the bigger, more foofy dresses, saying they were too hard to move in.

After this episode, however, the relationship improved between Hamatsu and Nuriko.

"Actually, Hamatsu's at the library right now. She's going to spend the night at my house so we can study, and she asked if I could pick up some of her things," Miyoko said. 'She'll never believe you!' her inner-self thought. 'Hamatsu, studying?!'

Hamatsu's aunt gave her a strange look. "All right... You know where her room is..."

Miyoko breathed a sigh of relief. She ran to Hamatsu's room and piled some random clothes and other junk into a bag. After that, she went to her own house.

Nobody was home, and she didn't really care. She quickly scribbled 'Be back soon,' on a sticky-note and left it on the television. She didn't really like her family. Not that they weren't nice people, but her mother was insane, and her dad was just... kinda there... Her own little sister was a major pain. Her home life sucked, and often she had to escape her house to keep her sanity. Whenever Hamatsu's house wasn't safe to escape to, she went to the Yuki house. She had known them for years, and they had always been nice to her, even though Miaka, who was her own age, could be a major airhead.

She raided the pantry, taking care to include many caffeinated sodas. Then she went to her own room and stuffed the bag some more. She spied her camera on her dresser, and brought that as well.

"What if I never come back here?" she thought aloud. She glanced around her room, familiar, and painful to be in. She shrugged and grinned, and stuck some more junk in the bag.

It had been a few hours already, and she already missed her friends. Especially Tamahome... Just knowing that she couldn't go and see him any time was hard.

'Then is he real, or is he... just a character in a book?' she wondered as she walked along the streets, clutching 'The Universe of the Four Gods.' Then she decided it didn't matter. One way or the other... she really liked him...

Seeing the glowing neon WacDonald's sign reminded her that it had been a while since she had eaten, so of course she stopped. 'All of them, in fact... we're in completely different worlds! If I didn't know better, I'd say it was a dream, but it wasn't. I really met those people, and they really are my friends. I really am the Priestess,' she thought. "And I really am gonna sound crazy when I try and explain this to them," she groaned as she knocked on the Yuki's door.

"Miyoko!" Miaka cried. "Are you okay? What's the matter?"

"Nothing, Miaka!" she assured her. "Is Keisuke here?" He came down the stairs at that moment.

"Miyo, what's the matter?" Keisuke asked concernedly.

"Look, I've got to go, but no matter WHAT, keep this book safe!" Miyoko said, showing them the book. "What I'm going to say will sound crazy, but it's true. Hamatsu and I both fell into this book, and the story in it. I was made the Priestess of the beast god Suzaku, and now we've got to find all the Warriors of Suzaku in order to _summon_ Suzaku."

The two siblings stared at her.

"At any rate, I have to go back now, I promised. I don't know," she hesitated, "I don't know if I will be back. So thank you for everything!" With that, she hugged them both.

"Miyoko!" they yelled as the blinding light filled the room. When both the light and the girl were gone, Keisuke picked up the book, and began to read. "Incredible," he whispered.


	6. Chapter 6 My Hat Won't Do That

I have a cool hat. It has cat ears, and I got it at Oni-Con 2004. But my hat can't do that…

I don't own FY, thank you SO much for rubbing it in…

"Oof," Miyoko grunted, as she fell onto the hard wood floor of her room back in the Palace. She took a deep breath. The air was so much cleaner here, much better than in Tokyo. She set about unpacking her bag, thinking of how she was going to make her grand entrance.

"Lady Miyoko!" the servant cried. It was Miwako, the girl first assigned to be her servant. "You've returned!"

"Shh!" Miyoko hissed. "I don't want to tell them… just yet. Please come in, but shut the door behind you." Miwako did as she was requested.

"I assume you fulfilled your mission in your world?" Miwako questioned.

Miyoko smiled. "Yes, I did. Where is everyone? What has happened since I've been gone?"

Miwako paled. "I… I'm not sure if I'm the best to tell you everything. I might have some of my facts wrong, and I kind of hope I do; the whole thing is fairly disturbing… At any rate, La– um, Nuriko, Lady Hamatsu, and His Majesty are still here in the capital."

"And Tamahome?"

"Lady Miyoko, you've been gone two and a half months. After the first month, Tamahome pretty much just wandered off. He did say he'd be back," she added quickly, seeing the expression on Miyo's face.

'Baka!' she thought angrily. 'You're one of the reasons I came back, and you're not even here!'

"While you were gone, he seemed very… lost," Miwako said. She smiled coyly. "I think you've got quite an admirer, m'Lady." Miyoko blushed. Night was beginning to fall.

"He couldn't have gone far. I'm going to go find him. Until then, keep my door locked, so no one can see I've been here. Please don't tell anyone I've returned yet," she pleaded.

"No problem, m'Lady. If His Majesty scolds me for it, I'll direct him to you."

Miyoko shrugged. "Sure. I'll be back soon!" she promised, and with that, she flounced out the door to the stables, moving stealthily so she wouldn't be seen. This was a very amusing sight.

She found her horse still there. He was beautiful, pure black, named Kamiari–the word for 'lightning.' "Come on, and keep quiet!" she warned. He shook his head in reply and neighed loudly. "Dumb horse!" she told him, quite aware he could understand her. "Didn't you hear me?!" she whispered loudly. He stuck his paw out to the left– where Lady Nuriko's horse was kept.

"Oh, I get it!" Miyoko said. Kamiari snorted sarcastically. "Nuriko's horse is gone… so is Hamatsu's! I wonder where they went? Maybe the two of them are still around the Palace…" She shrugged, and the two of them rode off into the forest.

"Do you know which way Tamahome went?" she asked anxiously. "Hmm, you're a horse, not a dog… I guess you don't have such a good sense of smell, huh?"

Although she couldn't see it, Kamiari rolled his eyes.

They rode for a while at top speed, and she could see Kamiari was tired. She got off near a stream. "Fine then! You can't take a little exercise? You need to lose some weight anyway! Eh, whatever. I'll walk ahead a little to see if there's a village nearby." She tied him to a tree, much to his disdain.

She hummed the tune of Utena's theme song as she walked along. "It's so quiet… like a graveyard…"

"Who's there?" a sharp voice said.

She whirled around, trying to find which direction the voice was coming from. She couldn't see anything; it was too dark!

"If you're from Kutou, you might as well leave now… Before I show you the power of the Suzaku Warriors," they said.

"But I'm the… Wait a minute!" she cried, realizing who it was. Tamahome came out of the shadows, looking extremely ticked off at the 'invader.' "Baka! It's me!" she yelled, glomping him.

"Tamahome… do you know this girl?" another voice asked. A few more men came out of the shadows, holding torches.

"Yes, yes," he replied. The two of them stood up. "She's the–"

All of the sudden, someone came out of nowhere, and grabbed Miyoko! She was so surprised she couldn't get away. Finally they let her go, but they weren't with Tamahome anymore.

"Let… GO OF ME!!" she yelled, kicking whomever it was. They dodged out of the way, but she still hit their shoulder.

"Hey!" the man cried indignantly. "I was only trying to help, no da! Or should I have asked permission before I saved you from the Kutou assassins?"

She looked at him curiously. He had on a chibi-face mask, and was dressed like a monk. "Kutou assassins? What?!"

"Don't let them catch you off guard, Priestess!" he said, changing to chibi form. Then he disappeared inside his hat, leaving the hat behind.

She was still staring at the hat in puzzlement when Tamahome found her. "Miyo! You're all right!" he yelled.

"What happened? What's going on?!" she asked in confusion as he hugged her.

"As soon as you disappeared, arrows flew to where you had been standing! You could've been killed!!"

"Then… there _were_ assassins!" she said thoughtfully.

"So the only thing you did while I was gone was chase after Hotohori?" Miyoko asked.

"_I_ didn't!" Tamahome said helpfully.

They were in a small restaurant in the town where Tamahome had been. He, along with some other men, had been protecting the village against bandits. The village was about an hour away from the capital, and they decided to spend the night there, instead of riding back in the dark.

"Those Kutou assassins… They really were trying to kill me. That guy saved me. I really would've died…" Miyoko said.

"It's war," Nuriko said, sipping a cup of hot tea. "Even though His Majesty won't admit it, war has begun already. They will shoot to kill. It doesn't matter if you're a girl, or how old you are. You're the Priestess of Suzaku, and a threat to them."

They were silent for a moment, except for the sounds of Hamatsu munching on some of the Pocky Miyoko had brought back.

"Don't worry Miyoko! I'm on your side!" chibi- Tamahome said cheerfully.

"Tamahome! Bandits at the north gate!" a man called, leaning into the restaurant.

"Woohoo!! Money!!" Tamahome yelled gleefully, running out of the building.

"Maybe before we try and find the rest of the Suzaku we should try to cure Tamahome's obsession with money, first," Hamatsu said.

"Well… maybe he has his reasons…" Miyoko said thoughtfully. Nuriko banged her hand on the table loudly.

"You LOVE him, don't you?" Nuriko giggled.

Miyoko blushed furiously. "I don't have to tell you ANYTHING!!! I know that anything I say will be misquoted and used against me."

"Oh come on, you can confide in me," Nuriko coaxed. Hamatsu grinned evilly.

"Hmph."

They spent the night at a nearby inn, the innkeepers happy to have the Priestess and her companions there. Nuriko, Hamatsu, and Miyoko were all in the same room. Nuriko was out of the room at one point, and the two best friends spent time catching up.

"So, Miwako said something disturbing happened. What was it?" Miyoko asked curiously.

"Oh." Hamatsu shrugged. "Nuriko's a guy."

Miyoko dropped her cup of water. "WHAT?!?!?!?!"

"Nobody else knew, but I found out!" she said proudly. "So yeah, he's gay. I still think of him as a woman though, since that's how he thinks of himself."

Miyoko went to talk to Tamahome. After all, it had been a while. He had recently returned from catching the bandits from earlier. She found him sitting outside.

"Tamahome," she said, approaching him.

"Hey," he replied.

She sat down next to him. "So how have things been since I left?" she asked. He rolled his eyes.

"It was crazy. Eventually I left, y'know. I came here, where I could get a good job. Other than that, it's been a long three months. I missed you," he admitted.

"I missed you too, and I was only gone for a little while! I mean, compared to the time that passed in this world…"

"Did you think about staying in your world?" Tamahome asked abruptly.

"Were you worried about that?" she asked, smiling. "But no. I didn't. I don't like it there. Hamatsu and my other friends were really the only reasons I had for living. But I love this world, now, and everyone in it. I don't want to be somewhere where at any given time I can't find Hotohori looking in a mirror, Nuriko chasing Hotohori, and you chasing money."

They laughed, and Miyoko rested her head on Tamahome's shoulder.

"At any rate, I'm glad you came back," he said. He kissed her forehead lightly.

"Me too, Tamahome."

"So Nuriko's gay," she said to herself as she went to bed. Miyoko pondered this far into the night. "So the Suzaku Seven is made of an Emperor who collects mirrors, a miser, and a cross-dresser. I hope the others of them are fairly normal," she finally decided.


	7. Chapter 7 and Unoriginality

This and the next chapter is horribly predictable, and pretty much verbatim from the manga. But it gets better soon, really.

Disclaimer, blah blah blah…

"Shh!" Tamahome whispered to the horse as it paced anxiously. It was morning, and Miyoko had already awoken. She watched him from her bedroom window. "I wonder where he's going," she mused, watching the horse speed away. A few minutes later, she was dressed and riding after him on Kamiari. Finally they reached a small village. Tamahome was still not aware that she was following him.

"Tamahome!" a farmer called. "Good to see you!"

He smiled. "Hello there!"

Miyoko tied Kamiari up and stood behind a tree close by.

Four children were in front of the small house Tamahome was approaching, each busy with the morning's chores. The oldest boy looked up first. "It's big brother!" he yelled excitedly.

"Big brother, big brother!" they all yelled, climbing all over Tamahome.

"Yu-Lun, Zhong-Rong, Chun-Jing, Jie-Lian!" Tamahome said happily, saying each of his siblings' names. Miyoko felt her eyes fill with tears. This was his family! She wondered when he had seen them last, what with his duties as one of the Suzaku Seven. He obviously cared about them so much…

"Dad, I'm back," Tamahome said, walking into the house, brothers and sisters still hanging onto him, Jie-Lian, the youngest girl, in particular.

"Look how much I made," Tamahome said, proudly displaying the money he had. How're you doing?"

Miyoko gasped, watching from the window. His father was ill, and bed-ridden. "I'm all right," the man replied. Zhong-Rong's looking after the farm."

"But I'm no good," the eldest boy, still very young said sheepishly. "The crops won't grow."

"I guess it was good that I went to the city, then," Tamahome said, ruffling the boy's hair.

"I'm grateful and proud that you look after us, Tamahome," his father said. "But you have to start thinking about your own happiness. You can't just spend your entire life taking care of us… You have to find a wife…"

"Don't worry. I'm all right," Tamahome promised, smiling gently. "I gotta get going. Zhong-Rong, you're the man of the house!"

"You're going already?!" the younger boy, Chun-Jing said, disappointed.

Tamahome stood to leave, but Jie-Lian grabbed his leg, and wouldn't let go. "Don't go!" the little girl cried.

Tamahome's determined expression softened. "Here, Jie-Lian, I brought you a doll," he said, taking the small toy from his pocket and trying to give it to her.

"I want you more!" she cried.

Maybe Miyoko was mistaken, but she could've sworn she saw tears in Tamahome's eyes.

"He's looks like he's about to cry. Aw, Tama-baby's so sweet," Nuriko whispered softly. She and Hamatsu both sat beside Miyoko, watching the scene. Miyoko fell over.

"What are you doing here?!" she demanded quietly.

"Following you, ninja master!" Ha-chan said. "We just followed the empty Pocky wrappers. You shouldn't litter."

They turned their attention back to Tamahome. "Jie-Lian, I'll do anything to make you happy. Even when I'm far away, you're always on my mind," he said, gathering up the children in a hug.

'All the money… It was for his family…' Miyoko thought to herself.

"Jie-Lian, what's wrong?!" Tamahome yelled in alarm as the girl fainted.

"What's wrong?!" Miyoko yelled, bursting into the room.

"M–Miyoko?!" Tamahome asked, distracted momentarily. The other boys and girl stared at her.

"She's got a fever… She might just have a cold. Where's her bed? Give me something to cool her forehead!" Miyoko commanded. The children scuttled around, following her orders. Finally Jie-Lian had been put to bed, and her color was slowly returning to normal.

"Good," Miyoko said, smiling.

"So you followed me here?" Tamahome asked, eyebrows raised. Miyo laughed nervously. She remembered the hat that the mysterious monk had disappeared into. She had been wearing it around her neck. She put the hat on, expecting to disappear.

"Hey! It's not working!" she complained. "Why aren't I disappearing?!"

"Are you Tamahome's wife?" Yu-Lun asked innocently.

Hamatsu started cracking up, she and Nuriko entering in time to see the other two blush. "D–Don't be silly! No way!" Tamahome said quickly.

"That's right! I'm only in junior high!" Miyoko said.

Tamahome crossed his arms, a very annoyed expression on his face. "And THIS is why I sneaked off."

"Tama…home…" Jie-Lian said weakly.

"Here, I'll go get some water. You stay with her, Tamahome," Miyoko directed. She found a bucket for getting water and headed for the door, thankful for the opportunity to get out of there.

"Miyoko," Tamahome said, pulling her off to the side before she left. "Thank you."

Miyoko happily walked down to the stream nearby, filling the bucket of water. 'He's so cute with all his family!' she thought to herself. 'He's the only guy I know that's so nice to his brothers and sisters.' Her backpack fell off her shoulder, and opened slightly, enough for the 'Universe of the Four Gods' scroll she had been given.

"That's right," she said out loud. She took the scroll in her hands sadly. "Tamahome and his family, and even Hotohori and Nuriko… They are only characters in a book! Either way," she said, "I guess I still have to find all the Warriors. And this will give me clues to where they are." Only then did she notice the crystal that Tai Yi Jun had given her a while back.

"That's right! This thing!" Characters were appearing in the crystal ball. "Priest and face… That's the characters written here, as well," she said, looking in the scroll. "The ball is supposed to react when it's near the Warrior… But 'priest' and 'face'? What could that mean?"

"Is something wrong?" a male voice said. Behind her was a man holding a scythe.

'Just a friendly farmer… I hope,' Miyo thought. "No, no, nothing's wrong!"

"Aren't you the Priestess of Suzaku?" the man said. Without waiting for a reply, he brought the scythe down.

Back at the house, Tamahome suddenly said, "Miyoko?"

"What's the matter, Tamahome?" Ha-chan asked, looking up from playing with the kids.

He rushed out the door. "Tamahome, wait!" Nuriko yelled. He didn't. "I will _never_ understand him," Nuriko said, shaking his head.

The scythe went into the ground. A little too close for comfort, in Miyoko's opinion. "What's going on?!" she yelped as he swung at her again.

The scythe stopped mid-swing. Tamahome had grabbed the blade itself, and punched the man in the face!

"That's gotta hurt," Miyo commented. The man jumped in the air, and came back down, using a martial arts tactic to split the ground open. He rose from the ground and stood before Miyoko. It was all happening so quickly, she knew she wouldn't even have time to get a kick in before–

Arms appeared from the hat she was still wearing. What looks like bolts of lightning flew from the hands, and the man grunted and disappeared.

"Ninja master!!" Miyoko heard Hamatsu call. "What the?"

The arms emerged form the hat, as did a whole person. It was the monk that had rescued Miyoko the night before!.

"Gee, that was a close call, y'know!" the guy said, floating a few inches from the ground. Tamahome had his arms around Miyoko, keeping her away from the mysterious man, so it seemed.

"Tamahome, what are you doing?" she asked. He quickly let go of her.


	8. Chapter 8 Already?

I put Hamatsu and Hotohori in the fanfic, and she puts me and Tamahome in hers. It all works out. I don't own FY. Must I keep repeating this?

"So you're the one who told Miyo assassins were after her. Who are you?" Tamahome demanded. "Are you even human?!"

"That's not very nice!' the man said amicably. "I'm just a drifter, y'know. You, Tamahome, should've been able to detect the disguised villagers, isn't that right?"

Tamahome looked very annoyed. "But you chased them off! Thank you!" Miyoko said.

"Oh, and one more thing," the man added. "Your Eminence, Priestess of Suzaku, you just _gotta_ be more responsible for your actions, y'know. Or else more people will be sacrificed!"

There were screams not too far away! "Oh no! That's from home!" Tamahome yelled, running back to his house.

"What'd I tell you, y'know?" the man sighed, putting his hat back on.

'Sacrificed? Then… This is my fault!' Miyoko thought furiously. 'His family is in danger all because of me!'

Tamahome threw open the door to his house, Hamatsu and Miyoko right behind him. "Dad!" he yelled.

Threads that appeared to be like spider webs were holding everyone. They weren't even on the ground!

"Ha-chan… You guys," Nuriko said. He was upside down, and the blood running into his face made it hard for him to talk. "Watch out!'

A man shrouded in black appeared, chuckling to himself. "DAMMIT!" Tamahome yelled, trying to punch the man. Threads shot out form nowhere and bound him, as well!

"Now, Priestess of Suzaku. If you want these people to live," the man said, holding the sword point towards Tamahome, "than you'll come quietly and allow me to kill you."

Miyoko hadn't noticed Hamatsu sneak quietly from the house. Once outside, Ha-chan began to shout, "Hey!!! WEIRD-LOOKING GUY!!!!! WE NEED YOUR HELP!!! HELLO?!?!?!"

"Hey, hey, I hear you, y'know!" the man said, suddenly appearing in front of Hamatsu. "Don't let them find you!" he said, disappearing.

'He did this, to this innocent family? Little kids and a man who can't even defend themselves? But… it's all because of me!' Miyoko thought. She stepped forward.

"Miyoko, don't!!" Tamahome yelled.

Suddenly there was a clanging noise, and the monk's staff held Miyoko back. He stepped in front of Miyo, and suddenly the threads holding the others were released. Hamatsu began running around, seeing if everybody was all right.

The man in black threw darts at the monk, but only one came close. It ripped the fabric on the man's knee, revealing a character written on his knee!

'Then he's one of the Warriors!' Miyoko thought, somewhat relieved.

The little children ran to Tamahome and cried. The man tried to slip out of the house, but Nuriko grabbed him. He twisted the man's arm, holding him to the ground. "I don't think so," Nuriko said. "I've got a few questions for you."

The man's face was an expression of pure pain. "So, you're assassins from Kutou, trying to kill Miyoko, right?"

"Huh?" Tamahome and the monk said at the same time.

"Watch out!" Hamatsu yelled.

Suddenly arrows flew into the room, mostly landing in the man–one going through the fabric of Nuriko's sleeve, although not hitting his body.

"Tamahome, I gotta say you read that attack well! You're all right after all, y'know!"

"Aw, it was nothing," chibi-Tamahome said, grinned embarrassedly.

"One of you could've protected me!" Nuriko said, snapping the arrow in two

The man in black laughed, but it quickly turned into coughing. "You guys are nothing! Once we find the Priestess of Seiryuu, your country will be finished!"

"The Priestess of Seiryuu?" Miyoko said. "Of course! There has to be more than one Priestess! Have you found her? Who is she?" Miyoko yelled.

"He's dead," Hamatsu said quietly. "Miyo… do you think it could be anyone we know?"

"I hope not," she replied.

"So you're a Warrior of Suzaku?" Nuriko asked, "I don't believe it!"

"You can call me Chichiri, y'know!" he said.

"Uh, Chichiri… you're skin is peeling off your face! Are you all right?" Hamatsu asked.

"Oh, it's okay! I always keep a spare!" And with that comment, he ripped off his face (which was actually a mask) to reveal another one underneath.

Miyoko in between Nuriko and Ha-chan. Hamatsu was at the moment polishing the shuriken that Hotohori-sama had given her after finding out she was a ninja. Nuriko patted Miyo's back. "Good job! You found one of the Warriors! Even if he is pretty weird…"

"Well… I didn't really find him," Miyoko said.

"Weird? I'm not the cross-dresser here, y'know?!" he said indignantly. Nuriko grinned.

Miyoko looked over at Tamahome, who was trying to comfort Yu-Lun. He was kneeling by his father's bed. "It's all right," she heard him say. "Chichiri says there are no more bad guys around here. You'll be safe."

"Excuse me," Miyo said, walking towards them. They looked up at her. "I'm really sorry about everything. If I hadn't come, neither would they have, and–"

The man interrupted her. "Not at all. It's an honor to have the Priestess of Suzaku within our humble hovel." He was smiling.

"But, I–"

"Miyoko, it's all right. Don't worry about it," Tamahome said.

"Oh yeah," Miyo said, suddenly cheerful. "I thought I'd give you guys some of my snacks to say thanks!" Yu-Lun and the others bounded towards Miyoko. "Gyah!" she yelled.

The children began to munch away on her Pocky and chips really quickly. Tamahome looked away, embarrassed.

"Hey! What about me?! I like Pocky too!" Hamatsu yelled.

"Darema! You can have some when we get back to the capital," Miyoko said.

"So, you're saying that Kutou has their Seven Warriors as well?" Nuriko asked Chichiri. "That would mean they would need their own Priestess, wouldn't it…"

Chichiri nodded. "That's right. As soon as they heard the Priestess of Suzaku had been found, they began to search for their Priestess of Seiryuu, y'know."

"It _does_ make sense," Nuriko said thoughtfully. "Tai Yi Jun _did_ give a copy of 'The Universe of the Four Gods' to all four emperors."

"But… they won't be able to find a Priestess, will they?" Miyoko asked suddenly. "She would have to be from another world as well."

She didn't hear their reply; she was too busy thinking. Ha-chan watched the wheels turn in Miyoko's head and got dizzy.

'Saissa!! What if she found the book and entered it, too? She might be in trouble!' Miyoko thought.

"What's the matter with you?" Nuriko asked. "You're white as a ghost!"

"Uh… It's nothing! There's something I've got to go take care of!" she called as she flew out the door. Hamatsu followed her quickly.

"Gee, I wonder what that was about?" Nuriko asked no one in particular.

Miyoko ran in the general direction of east. 'I can't let anyone else come with me!' she thought. 'I'd just put them in more danger. Just my existence puts them in danger!'

"MIYOKO!!!! Can we stop running now?!" Hamatsu hollered.

Miyoko stopped abruptly. "Ha-chan, why are you here?!"

Back in the Konan capital, Hotohori was praying to Suzaku like he always did. Suddenly his eyes opened. "What is this ominous premonition?" he murmured. "I hope they're safe…" He bowed again. "Suzaku, our divine guardian, please protect your daughter Miyoko, the one chosen to acquire your powers and to protect my country. And please," he added. "Let Hamatsu-sama be safe." He sighed. "If Miyoko's in danger, Hamatsu probably is too! I don't grudge them their friendship, but I wish Hamatsu had stayed here with me instead of chasing after the others… If I were only as free as Tamahome and Nuriko, I'd be with Hamatsu-sama, risking _my_ life to protect her. I hope she's safe…"


	9. Chapter 9 and Confession Time

My cat, Ryo-Ohki, is sitting here with me. She says hi. And then bit me.

Disclaimer!

"Where the heck did those two go?" Tamahome said crossly. "It's been way too long for a little stroll!"

"She looked like she got pretty shook up over our conversation, y'know. Around where we said they needed to find the Priestess of Suzaku," Chichiri said helpfully.

"Idiots!" Tamahome yelled, slamming his fist onto the table. "You guys look after my family!" With that, he ran out the door.

"What's going on?!" Nuriko asked in frustration.

"Gosh, looks like I'll have to check this out too, y'know," Chichiri said, putting on his magical hat.

"Kutou? It's this way, all right," the farmer told Miyoko and Hamatsu.

"Thank you, sir!" they said cheerfully, heading into the forest.

"You two! That forest is a death trap!" the farmer yelled after them, but they didn't hear.

"Come on," Miyoko said, pulling Hamatsu along. "We've got to get as far as we can before they find out where we've gone." They stopped to rest for a moment. Suddenly Miyoko heard a growling noise.

"I really, really hope that was your stomach," Ha-chan said, shrinking back.

Suddenly a tiger appeared in front of them, looking very hungry.

"OH MY GOD!" Miyoko yelled.

"Shut up! Play dead!" Ha-chan said. She flopped to the ground.

"That only works for bears!" Miyoko said, hitting Ha-chan on the back of her head.

"That hurt," the accomplice said, rubbing her head gingerly.

"Camouflage!" Miyoko said, picking up some branches and hiding behind them. "Nice tiger… I'm just a tree… Not a person…"

The tiger roared and leapt right at them. "We're gonna die," Ha-chan groaned.

The tiger stopped mid-leap. The two girls looked up to see that Tamahome had saved them–by punching right into the tiger's mouth. The 'oni' symbol glowed on his forehead. The tiger dropped dead.

"Will you stop?!" Miyoko yelled at him. "Stop risking your life for my sake!"

"Don't be ridiculous! I can't leave you alone; look what happens when I do! You were planning on going to Kutou without telling anyone, weren't you? And you!" he said, turning to Ha-chan. "Do you think Hotohori wants you in danger like you were?"

"I'll just be over here," Hamatsu said, shrinking back into the shadows.

"Will you just leave me alone?!" Miyoko said angrily. She had left to save him! This was defeating the point of everything… She turned away, not able to face him. He had to save her–again. Sheesh, her ninja reputation was going down the drain.

Suddenly, Tamahome hugged her. "Do you really not want me near you anymore?" he asked quietly. She was glad the day was falling, and it hid her furious blush. "You were gone for nearly three months. I missed you so much, I thought I would go crazy. That's when I realized how I felt about you. I can't imagine living in a world without you."

Hamatsu bit her fingers to keep from laughing. This was GOOD blackmail material!

"I'll always protect you, no matter what happens. Don't you ever run away from me!" he said.

Miyoko turned, so she could hug him back. 'I do wish I could be near you,' she thought. 'But you'll be in danger as long as I'm around you. You're family wouldn't be able to survive without you. And that's why…'

She fell to the ground. Hamatsu rushed from out of the shadows.

"Miyoko, what's the matter?" Tamahome asked.

"Don't worry. I can't run away, because I'm so hungry! You know how much I love to eat; and I haven't eaten anything since yesterday! Can you do me a favor? There's a bag of candy that I stashed in Nuriko's saddlebags. Can you get that for me?"

"Are you sure?" he asked suspiciously.

"Of course! I promise I'll wait right here. Hamatsu will be with me, so you don't have to worry!" Miyoko said, smiling.

"All right," he said reluctantly. "I'll go get it. But you'd better be right here waiting for me!" With a smile, he ran off.

As soon as he was out of sight and hearing range, Miyoko sighed.

"That was dumb!" Hamatsu yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Miyo asked wearily.

"Oh come on. You love him, he loves you–you run away form him, he rescues you from a friggin' tiger! And you run away again, even after he said all that to you! That is _not_ the way to get a guy."

Miyoko stood up and began walking. She didn't want to argue right now, especially not about Tamahome. They reached the road, and saw a man driving a cart. In the back of the cart was a load of hay.

"Come on!" Miyoko whispered to Hamatsu. They jumped in the back of the cart silently, using their ninja skills. "I am sorry, Tamahome," she said under her breath.

Chichiri watched them with a worried expression.

The two girls had to be fairly quiet to keep their presence unknown from the farmer. Miyoko read a history book from her backpack. Finally, she put the book down. "I give up," she said quietly.

"I'm so hungry," Ha-chan said. "Do you have any Pocky left with you?"

"I left all the rest I have back in the capital," Miyoko said regretfully. "But we've got to go. I think Saissa might've come to this world, and she might be made into the Priestess of Seiryuu. If she does, we'll become enemies!"

Keisuke Yuki put 'The Universe of the Four Gods' down for a second. Miaka grabbed it away from him.

"Why did you stop reading?!" she demanded. "Is it true? Is Saissa in that world too?"

Keisuke stood and ran to call some people. He returned a few minutes later.

"No one knows where she is," he said grimly. "She was _supposed_ to meet Hamatsu and Miyoko at the library to study."

"They were probably taken in to the book at the library. Saissa probably went to. But either before or after Miyo; she would've told us if Saissa had come with them," Miaka reasoned.

Suddenly, the cart stopped in front of a small house. The girls were thrown out of the back. "Ouchie," Hamatsu grumbled.

"Who the heck are you?!" the farmer asked.


	10. Chapter 10 and I CAN'T THINK OF A TITLE

I saw the first part of 'Anchorman' yesterday. I didn't like it.

I still don't own FY. Go figure. Seriously. Go. Or you can stay and read.

"They went to Kutou by themselves?!"

"The idiots went to Kutou alone. I'm going to go bring them back," Tamahome said.

"You're not going by yourself, are you?" Nuriko asked anxiously.

"Tamahome," Zhong-Rong said. He stood with Yu-Lun. Their father listened from inside the house. Zhong-Rong smiled. "Come back safely!"

"But Tamahome!" Nuriko protested.

"Nuriko, you have to go back to the palace to inform His Majesty.

"You shouldn't go after them alone!"

"Y'know," Tamahome said. For a minute, everyone was afraid he would begin to sound like Chichiri. "All my life, I cared about nothing except my family. I suppressed my own desires to make sure everyone else was happy, so I never thought about women. But then Miyoko dropped into my life, and gradually my heart… I love her. And it's worth more than my life to make sure she's safe!"

Nuriko's eyes watered. "T… Tama-baby…"

"Tamahome!" he yelled. " I have a full name, and 'baby' is not part of it!"

"Can I please have some more?" chibi- Miyoko asked, holding out her bowl. She and Hamatsu sat opposite the farmer and his wife. The cart they had hidden in belonged to them, and the wife had invited them in. They were both very young.

"Hey… Are you _really_ the Priestess of Suzaku? You sure eat a lot," the man said suspiciously.

"I am! I even have the 'Universe of the Four Gods," Miyo said, taking out the scroll.

"Oh, let them have some more, dear!" the woman said.

"If you say so…"

"You two are sure a great couple," Hamatsu said, gulping down the rice.

"It's our three month anniversary!" the two replied.

The other two girls looked down at their rice, both thinking about certain people.

The next morning, they stood outside the farmer's small house. They had let Miyoko and Hamatsu stay the night there.

"Look after these girls," the woman told the cart driver. "Isn't it great we found someone going straight to the border?"

"Take care!" the man said, smiling.

"Thank you, we will!" the two girls replied.

"Um, there's just one more thing…" Miyoko said. "If a guy named Tamahome comes by here, could you please give him a message for me?"

"What?! They went to Kutou on their own?!" Hotohori yelped.

"Yes, Your Majesty. I must apologize for my incompetence," Nuriko said, kneeling.

"Get my horse! I'll return them to Konan!" Hotohori declared.

"Please, sire, do not be rash!" his adviser cried. "You must not do this! You would be putting your head in the lion's mouth!"

"I'm going to find Hamatsu," Hotohori said determinedly. "I mean, and the Priestess of Suzaku."

The adviser grabbed the sleeve of his robe. "Your Majesty, remember yourself! Is it your intention to start a war?" he said angrily.

Hotohori sighed. "Release us," he said in a monotone voice. "We regret our words."

"Dispatch the soldiers!" the advisers cried, walking off. "The Priestess of Suzaku must be returned!"

"Your Majesty, don't worry," Nuriko said. "Chichiri and Tamahome went after them. They'll be fine."

"Yes…" he said, his voice trailing off.

'You'd have to pass through this village to reach Kutou…" Tamahome thought, riding quickly. 'The two of them couldn't have gotten _too_ far.'

As he was passing the houses, a door creaked open. "HEY! YOU!!" a scary voice yelled, pointing at him. Tamahome stopped abruptly, sweatdrops appearing. "I've found him! This guy's gotta be Tamahome! This time for sure!" the woman yelled inside the house. A man came out.

"What, again?" he said. "I'm sorry, sir. My wife's been at this for two days since a girl asked us to pass on a message. Now, every young man _has_ to be this Tamahome character."

"A girl? You saw Miyoko and Hamatsu?!"

"You're kidding! You _are_ him?!" the two asked in unison, eyes wide.

"What was the message?" he asked impatiently.

"She said to tell you," the woman said importantly, " 'Don't come after me; we'll be fine by ourselves.'"

After thanking them, he rode on.

"The idiots. Why doesn't she trust me to help her?!"


	11. Chapter 11 and Courtney Cox

My friend Hamatsu and I have joked around for years about the Courtney Cox bit. I was watching the first season of Friends that my friend lent me, and I just now understood the joke.

Yeah.

I think that will suffice for a disclaimer.

"All righty, you two," the man said. "We've reached the border. Once you pass this checkpoint, you'll be in Kutou."

"Thank you so much!" Hamatsu said.

The man left them there. "We're finally here!" Miyoko said. "We've got to see if Saissa's here. Now come on!"

"But… there are scary people!" Hamatsu said, referring to the guards stationed at the wall. "Oh, fine," she said exasperatedly, as Miyoko walked ahead.

"Keep up the good work!" Miyoko said to the guards, smiling as she dragged Hamatsu along.

"Hey! You can't get in without your transport papers!" one of the men said.

"Uh… yeah! Transport papers!" Miyoko said, flustered. Sweatdrops appeared as she searched through her bag for something she could use as counterfeit transport papers.

"Look at that get-up," another guard said, referring to Hamatsu's school uniform.

"Why are you still wearing your school uniform?" Miyoko said through gritted teeth. "We should at least _try_ to be like the people in this world…"

"Yeah, didn't the boss say something about a girl from another world…" another of the guards wondered aloud.

"This _couldn't_ be… the Priestess of Seiryuu?" the first guard asked in wonder.

Miyo's mind worked fast, doing double time for both Miyoko and Hamatsu. "Yessiree! She's the Priestess of Seiryuu! So we'll just be on our way…"

"I am?" Hamatsu asked, confused.

"Hold it! We need proof!" the guard said.

Suddenly, Hamatsu had an idea, which is usually a dangerous thing.

"Look! Jennifer Aniston and Lisa Kudrow in bikinis!" she yelled, pointing somewhere in the sky. "Oh, and Courtney Cox," she added for Watase-sama.

Both the guard and Miyoko hit Hamatsu. "What are you talking about?!" they both yelled.

"How do you know these American actresses, anyway?" chibi-Miyoko asked.

"I'm magic! Like Chichiri!" Hamatsu said happily.

Chichiri, hiding in the trees above them, rolled his eyes.

The guards suddenly froze. "C-c-can't move…" they mumbled.

"Now's our chance!" Miyo said, grabbing Hamatsu's arm. Suddenly a horse stood in front of them, decked out in full gear that was fit for a general's horse to wear. In fact, the guy riding the horse looked like a general.

"He's not from around here. He's got blue eyes and blonde hair!" Hamatsu whispered to Miyoko.

"But how can a young foreigner be a general?" Miyo replied.

"What's the problem?" the blonde man snapped to the guards. "Report!"

"G-g-general!" the guard stammered. "We can't seem to move!"

The general snorted. "A spell? How trivial…" Suddenly, the men could move again.

Chichiri stared in disbelief. Who _was_ this guy??

"And who are these girls?" the general continued.

"This one claims to be the Priestess of Seiryuu, sir. And I guess this one is her servant…" the guard suggested.

Miyoko had a hard time keeping her mouth shut.

"Seiryuu? Splendid! You don't know how long we've searched," the general told Hamatsu happily.

'How can he just turn so nice all of a sudden?' Miyo wondered.

"Inform His Majesty that I'll accompany the Priestess of Seiryuu when we see him," the general said. "Come, Priestess." Hamatsu didn't know quite what to do, but got onto the horse as he beckoned.

"Wait! My servant has to come too!" Hamatsu yelled.

The general looked at Miyoko disdainfully. "She can walk."

"Walk?! Don't talk to a lady like that!" Miyoko yelled. "For Suz–I mean, Seiryuu's sake–"

"Transport papers?!" a familiar voice yelped. "You've gotta be joking! Let me through!" Miyoko looked back towards the guards, and saw Tamahome trying to get through. "Let me go! I'm looking for someone!" he insisted.

Hamatsu looked at Miyoko interestedly as Miyo thought, 'He came this far to find me? Even when he knew he'd meet certain death if he disregarded my wishes, cause I told him not to follow me?'

"All right, I'll walk!" Miyoko agreed, running ahead. She ran very quickly when she was nervous. Tamahome looked scary, and she knew he would be pissed off at her.

"She runs fairly quickly," the general said, surprised.

"Servants these days," Hamatsu said, nervously laughing.

Miyoko ran on. She could see what she guessed was the palace of the Seiryuu Emperor. 'All I had to do is call out to you, and you would've come flying,' she thought unhappily to herself. 'But I'll only be causing you trouble. Why can't you accept me trying to do something for you?' she thought furiously.

Tamahome saw the horses ride away. "Hamatsu?!" he cried. "Hey, Ha–"

"Sorry about my friend, no da!" Chichiri said nervously, holding Tamahome back. "He's had a little too much to drink. Thank you for your time! Good-bye!" he yelled at the guards, dragging chibi-Tamahome away.

"Chichiri! What the–"

"Shh!" Chichiri hissed. "It looks like the two of them are being led straight to the Kutou Emperor! Obviously we can't get in through the front gate. Look, let me handle this, no da!"


	12. Chapter 12 He's so sweeeeeet!

It's a long chapter, but I'm getting tired of doing this. But I did it. So maybe now the story will make sense, and people will start reviewing. Much love.

Disclaimer!!!!!!

"What do we do now?" Hamatsu whispered to Miyoko.

"Play along with it. We don't have a choice. Besides, we can probably do some major spying, since they think you're the Priestess and all. Of course, sooner or later they'll find out…" Miyoko's voice trailed off. "Y'know, they told me that the Kutouins were barbaric. I mean, that general was rather rude to me, but he was very nice to you… How mean can they be?"

But Hamatsu's mind was preoccupied. "Spying?? I'm James Bond!" she declared. Luckily, they were walking through a nearly vacant hallway of the palace, so not many people heard. The blonde general pretended he hadn't.

"Shush! Act dignified!" Miyoko said, hitting Hamatsu on the back of the head.

"Hey, watch it! I'm the Priestess of Seiryuu, and I'd say my little warrior dude over there could kick you're warrior, say, _Tamahome's_, butt."

By the look on Miyoko's face, Ha-chan knew she'd said the wrong thing. "Um, okay… I'll be quiet now." They walked along in silence.

"I see," the Kutou Emperor drawled. "So this girl claims to be the Priestess of Seiryuu as recounted in 'The Universe of the Four Gods'?"

Hamatsu and Miyoko both stared at the Emperor. He was old and ugly looking, completely different from Hotohori.

"Yes, so she claims. We found them at the border gate," the general said.

"Well done! Well done!" the Emperor cackled. "Now we have nothing to fear, not even the Priestess of Suzaku!" Miyoko felt an urge to throw shuriken at the man. "I'll have that child Hotohori whimpering and groveling at my feet!"

"Hey! You guys might be enemies, but you've got NO RIGHT WHATSOEVER to say anything bad about Hotohori!"

"What is the meaning of this?!" the Emperor demanded.

"I beg your forgiveness, sir!" Miyo said desperately. "She… She doesn't always stay in her right mind… Her Priestess powers are still like any others; her insanity doesn't affect it."

"Fine," the Emperor said dismissively.

"Yes, we will find the Priestess of Seiryuu, and then you will die a horrible death, you perverted, goddamn son of a…" the general trailed off. Miyo's face turned white.

"What's the matter?" Ha-chan asked.

"You mean you didn't hear that?!" Miyo asked. Hamatsu gave her a weird look.

"Actually, Your Majesty, there was one other I wished for you to see," the blonde man said calmly. He waved to the guards to let the girl enter. She walked in slowly, but then stopped when she saw the two girls.

"SAISSA!!!" Miyoko screamed, running towards the girl and hugging her. "Is it really you? I can't believe it!"

The girl looked like she might've been a ghost. Her skin was made up to be white, even though that was mostly her skin color already. She had short black hair and a sad expression, an expression that was enhanced by the tears that began to flow form her eyes. "Miyoko…" she whispered.

"Are you all right?! You were going to meet us to study, and I was afraid that you had gone into the book also! I had to come and find you, Saissa."

"You came back just to find me?" she asked.

"Of course I did!" Miyoko said. "You're like a sister! You and Hamatsu and I were all going to go to the same high school, us next year and you the year after us. Of course we came to find you."

"Thank you, Miyoko," Saissa said, hugging her again.

"Then she's from another world too!" the advisers clustered around the Emperor said. "Which of the three is the real Priestess of Seiryuu?"

Just then, the general spied Miyo's small bag she had taken with her. He picked it up, and looked at the scroll inside it.

"This is the Konan version of the 'Universe of the Four Gods!'" he proclaimed. "That means that you must be the Priestess of Suzaku!" He smirked. "I had that impression when we first met."

"Take Hamatsu and that one away!" the Emperor commanded, and immediately the girls were surrounded by spear-tips.

Suddenly a guard burst into the room, panting. All attention was diverted to him. "Excuse me, sire! An intruder has broken through the gate! Several soldiers are trying to contain him, but we can't hold him back!"

"Let's go!" Miyo whispered, grabbing both Saissa and Hamatsu.

"Where are we going?" Saissa asked.

The general stared after the girls, unimpressed. "After them, but be sure no harm comes to Saissa-sama." Soldiers rushed off.

The three girls hid behind some curtains.

'What now?" Hamatsu asked. "We've got to get back to Konan somehow."

"Saissa, if you become the Priestess of Seiryuu, we'll be enemies! I know that Tamahome all of the Suzaku Celestial Warriors would love to have you in Konan," Miyo said.

"Tamahome?" Saissa murmured. "I think I read about him, when I first opened the book back in our world."

"Hey, what's with this?" Hamatsu said, holding up Saissa's hand. "How did you get this scar? Did someone hurt you?" Miyoko cleared her throat and fidgeted anxiously.

"Oh, this is just a scar!" Saissa said, smiling. "I probably hurt myself when I first entered the book. I was suddenly sucked into the book, and I had no idea what to do. That blonde general saved me."

"Yeah, that guy. He doesn't look Chinese," Miyo commented.

"Nope, he says he's a foreigner."

"A foreigner?" Hamatsu asked, puzzled. The other two girls saw her mental picture of people mourning over a grave.

"Foreigner, not a forefather!" Saissa asked, sweatdrops appearing.

Outside, it was raining. The general stepped over the unconscious men lying on the sidewalk, and stared at his opponent. He was a young man, dressed in commoner's clothing. The blonde man could just barely see the 'oni' symbol underneath the other's rain-soaked hair.

"Where's Miyoko?" the man, Tamahome asked, staring at the general furiously.

"You're a warrior of Suzaku. I'd guess you're… Tamahome. You entered enemy territory alone to save your Priestess. A noble act. Or perhaps I should say a stupid one?"

"I asked you where she was!"

"Does it matter?" the general said flippantly. "I'd never hand her over to you."

"Fine! Then I'll have to fight to get her back!" Tamahome yelled, aiming a kick at the man's face. As Tamahome's foot grazed the man's arm, sharp pains shot through is body, and he fell to the ground.

'All he did was touch me! How can this guy do this?' Tamahome thought.

The general smirked.

"Tamahome!" Chichiri cried. "Get away, no da!!"

"A spell? Another warrior, perhaps?" the general asked. He was frozen, like the guards were before.

"Thanks, Chichiri!" Tamahome yelled, making a run for it.

Suddenly Chichiri was thrown off the roof he had been sitting on. "Daaaaaaaa!" he cried.

"The warriors of Suzaku are… cute," the general laughed.

"We'll never escape at this rate," Saissa said, sighing.

"Oh no!" Miyoko said. "I forgot the 'Universe of the Four Gods'! I have to have it to find the other constellations! I mean, I could use the glowing ball thingy Tai Yi Jin gave me, but we need it for the ceremony too, and… I have to get it back!"

"And people call _me_ scatterbrained," Hamatsu said, shaking her head.

"You can't go now; there are too many guards around right now. Wait, in there!' Saissa said, pulling the girls into an unlocked, dark room.

There was no one else in there, and apparently the guards had already checked the room. They wouldn't think to look back there… Except for the one guard that saw them scurrying into the room…

"Hey! It's you!" the man accused, starting towards them. He was stopped, however, when Tamahome hit him hard on the head, causing him to drop to the ground.

Saissa was bewildered, Miyoko was trying to decide whether to hide from Tamahome or to injure him, Tamahome was staring at the three girls, and Hamatsu was, for once, the only one left with most of their mind at that moment. She pushed everyone inside the room. "Come on!" she hissed.

"So… you're Tamahome?" Saissa asked, staring at him.

"Um… yeah. So, you know these two, huh? You probably kept them out of trouble, right?" he said, smiling.

Miyoko remained silent. In fact, they were all silent, and Tamahome was nervous.

"Ouchie," he said. "That foreign guy messed up my leg a little," Tamahome said, wincing.

"He did that to you? I'll talk to him! I'll get back the 'Universe of the Four Gods' and make sure we all got back to Konan… together," Saissa said. "Don't worry, he can't refuse me!"

"I'll go with you!" Hamatsu volunteered. "Don't worry; I'm a ninja. I can be invisible!" That, and she thought it would be better to endure the Seiryuu warriors than to endure silence between Miyoko and Tamahome.

"Well, all right; but you'd better be invisible!" Saissa said. They quietly walked out of the room.

The room was silent now, but Miyoko knew that Tamahome was giving her the Death Glare. Tamahome sighed and stood up. He looked around the room, trying to see whether or not he could sell anything in there. He picked up a music box and wound it. It played a soft, almost sad tune.

"Why did you do all this on your own?" Tamahome asked. "Why, Miyoko?" he stood before her, putting his hands on her shoulders so she couldn't turn away.

She sighed.


	13. Chapter 13 A Deep Betrayal

Hi! Please review! And have a lovely day! I hope it goes better than mine!

"Saissa-sama!" the general said, seeing the girl behind him. He dismissed the soldiers he had around him. "Where were you? I cannot approve of you spending time with the Priestess of Suzaku."

Unbeknownst to him, Hamatsu was hanging from the ceiling, similar to a spider. Was this the result of ninja training, or watching too much of the MTV version of Spider Man? We shall never know…

"I'm NOT the Priestess of Seiryuu," Saissa said. "I told you that a long time ago! The Priestess is my friend. She came back from our world just to come rescue me! I want the 'Universe of the Four Gods', and then I'm going to Konan with Miyo, Hamatsu, and Tamahome!" she insisted.

The general snorted softly. "Is that so? Well, you may do as you please… however…" He put a hand on her shoulder. 'Try to recall the situation a few months ago when I found you. Where was Miyoko then? If you change your mind, please come to the shrine," he said, handing her the Konan's copy of the 'Universe of the Four Gods.'

'Why do I feel so guilty?' Miyoko asked herself. 'Oh yeah… I lied to the guy I love… That may be part of it.'

"Why do you keep running away from me, Miyo?" Tamahome said in a low voice. "Why can't you let me protect you?" He turned to her. "Look at me."

She couldn't take her eyes off the ground, so he lifted her chin so she had to look into his eyes. "What, do I only cause trouble for you?" he asked. Then he kissed her.

She was _very_ happy she had fallen into the book world.

"You don't cause trouble for me, Tamahome," Miyoko answered shakily. "But I put you and everyone else in danger just for existing. And people depend on you! What would your family do without you?"

"Don't you get it, you idiot?" he said, hugging her. "I don't know what I'd do without you! It's our job to protect you; you're the Priestess! Even if you weren't, I'd protect you anyway. I need you to be alive, because I love you."

"I'm sorry I ran off," she said quietly. "I just couldn't bear to see you in danger for my sake again. But… thanks. For coming after me and all."

"Stupid," he said, smiling gently. They kissed, and Hamatsu and Saissa walked in the room.

"Hey. You two," Hamatsu said, shaking her head. The two quickly jumped apart, blushing.

"Here's the 'Universe of the Four Gods,'" Saissa said, holding out the scroll. Her eyes still carried the sad look they always had, but it seemed even more pronounced now than ever to Miyoko. "Come on, we're done here. Let's go back to Konan."

"Come on, this way," Saissa said, leading them outside, still under part of the roof. It was still raining hard. "Before we go, would you come with me, Miyoko? It'll only take a second."

"Sure," Miyo replied.

"Tamahome, why don't you and Hamatsu wait outside?" Saissa suggested. "We won't be long."

"Well… all right," he said reluctantly. The two girls went inside, and Hamatsu waited outside.

"Um… I heard something weird when I went with Saissa," Hamatsu said quietly. "When she was talking with that general."

Tamahome sighed. "Is this the kind of important, need-to-know information that might get us all killed?"

"Hey, I don't know! You're just assuming that!" she yelled. "And you know what happens when you assume, you make an ass outta you and me!"

"Taking a wild guess, is that Seiryuu?" Miyoko asked Saissa, pointing to the gigantic statue of a blue dragon.

"Yeah, it is," she replied. Miyo noticed an odd-look on her face. "I was thinking… if I hadn't ended up in Kutou, I would probably have been the Priestess of Suzaku. Then Tamahome would've fallen in love with me."

"What's the matter, Saissa?" Miyo asked. Saissa turned away, and Miyo fell to the ground, trembling. Pain spread throughout her body. "What's going on?!" she demanded.

Saissa chuckled. "Does it hurt? I imagine it would. This is _Seiryuu's_ shrine. Suzaku's creatures aren't allowed in here. Do you know what this means?" She smiled maliciously. "It means your precious Tamahome won't be coming."

"Why are you doing this? This must be a joke!" Miyoko exclaimed in frustration.

"You told me you would protect me from that gang! You walked me to wherever my home was for the day so they wouldn't get to me! And then they chased me, the one day you weren't there… I bet you just made up some lame excuse. I don't remember it now. They chased me, so I ran to the library. You weren't there yet, and I started reading that damn book! If you had been there, I wouldn't have been alone, and I wouldn't have had to suffer… I…" her voice dropped off for a second. Fire blazed in her eyes. "You always had people to care about you!" Saissa yelled, slapping Miyoko. "At least you _had_ family in our world. And you always had Hamatsu, Miaka, and Keisuke. Even here, you always find people to protect you, like Tamahome!"

"He has nothing to do with this!" Miyo insisted, now white in the face with shock.

"I didn't have anyone to protect me! And now… now look what's happened…" she quieted her yelling for a moment, looking quite defeated. Then she straightened up. Miyo had never seen her eyes so cold and cruel. "You never came for me, Miyoko. You can't fool me; you only came back to this world for Tamahome! When I was first in trouble, why didn't you hear me?! Why didn't you come for me sooner? You know," she said, "I like Tamahome. So I think I'll take him from you. Nakago!" she called.

A figure appeared in the shadows behind her. "Yes, Your Eminence, Priestess of Seiryuu?" the blonde general asked. A symbol, like Tamahome's _oni_ symbol, glowed on Nakago's forehead.

Saissa smiled. "Let me introduce you to Nakago, a Celestial Warrior of Seiryuu. He's my servant. Pretty interesting, huh?"

Miyo did not cry, although she felt she could. She didn't understand it. How could Saissa do this to her?! It wasn't possible… after all they had been through together… Could she just forget their friendship?

"Good-bye, Miyoko," Saissa said, turning and walking away. Miyo stared, wordlessly, after her. Then tears started streaming down her face.

"Why, Saissa?!" she screamed after her. But Saissa did not look back.

"Her Eminence will summon Seiryuu, and no one will interfere with that," the blonde man said. "DIE!"

Suddenly Miyoko flew back through the air, and felt as if a hundred knives had stabbed her. Blood flowed from wounds that no physical object had created. Nakago was doing that with his mind! She screamed.

Hamatsu ran around the shrine, trying to see if there was any way in other than the front doors. As soon as Tamahome had heard Miyo's screams, he had tried to get in the doors. Black lightning shot from the shrine and hit him, throwing him backwards. Chichiri had appeared, and the two were trying to break through the doors.

Hamatsu sighed in frustration. It didn't look like there was any other way in…

She ran back to the two guys. "I can't even touch the damn door," Tamahome said furiously.

"They've put wards up so none of Suzaku's chosen can get in," Chichiri said worriedly. He had been trying hard to open the doors using magic, but it didn't seem as if anything was working.

"Suzaku's chosen?" Hamatsu repeated. "I'm not the Priestess or a warrior of Suzaku. I can get in!" She ran to the doors and flung them open, only experiencing a slight shock from touching the doors. "Miyoko!" she yelled.

"You'll be an obstacle when the Priestess calls upon Seiryuu," Nakago explained, smiling an evil smile. "You are an enemy of Kutou. You shall never return to Konan."

"Saissa…" Miyoko said, weakly picking herself up from the floor. "Wait! Why?!"

"How dare you ask why!" Saissa yelled. "Do you know how much I had to suffer? I thought you would always be there for me. Maybe you don't remember this!" she yelled, thrusting out her arm so Miyoko could see the scar. Saissa had tried to kill herself. Miyoko had an identical scar. "I waited for you for so long. I still believed you would come! You only came back for your precious Tamahome, and people who cared for you. You were never my friend. Never!"


	14. Chapter 14 Friendship Under Fire

Hamatsu breathed deeply. This was going to test all her ninja training.

"I guess it's time to give it all I got," Chichiri said, readying himself. He took a breath and concentrated.

Back in the other world, Miaka and Keisuke Yuki read anxiously. Neither could believe their eyes. Miyoko had always, always been there for Saissa… Why was she doing this now?

"But… why?" Miyoko asked.

"Doesn't anything shut her up?" Nakago asked exasperatedly. He threw her back towards the wall again.

"It takes a whole lot more to shut the Ninja Master up!" Hamatsu yelled.

"What?" Nakago asked. Ha-chan had jumped up from behind him, silently, with a sword she had found inside the shrine. She struck, and it connected with the armor on his shoulder. It was a powerful blow, and dented the extremely well made and sturdy armor the warrior wore.

Meanwhile, Chichiri had appeared inside the shrine, and caught Miyoko before she hit the wall of the shrine again. Hamatsu raced towards them, and Nakago grunted, clutching his shoulder. "Well, well," the man said. "What power is this that you possess?"

"That was a nice shot, Hamatsu!" Chichiri commented. "And this was a close call! She would've died if she'd hit the wall again."

"A creature of Suzaku came through the wards?" Nakago asked, his shoulder not distracting him now. "I see you have learned the way."

"Chichiri?" Miyo asked. She was wavering between consciousness and unconsciousness. She was extremely bloody by this time. Chichiri focused his energy, and the shrine blew up. Tamahome shielded himself from the flying debris. The _oni_ symbol was glowing.

He saw Chichiri holding onto the wounded Miyo. "Miyoko!" he yelled. He began to walk forward, even though the bolts of lightning still struck him. It was as if he couldn't feel the pain of forcing himself through the wards; as if he were in a completely different state of mind.

"Your Eminence, please step back," Nakago told Saissa. Suddenly Tamahome punched out at Nakago, and hit his stomach. Nakago bent over slightly, eyes closing from pain. Tamahome rushed to his friends.

"Miyoko! Are you all right? Speak to me, Miyo!" Tamahome told her desperately.

Miyo's eyes opened for a second. "Tamahome?" she said weakly.

Saissa's eyes teared up. "Tamahome…"

Chichiri held out his hat towards Tamahome. "Come on! You have to carry Miyo back through my hat! Hamatsu, you're going with them too! It will take you straight to _her!_"

"Who?" Tamahome asked.

"I'll hold them off here! Just go!" Chichiri yelled.

"Wait!" Miyoko said, suddenly wide-awake. "Saissa's still…" She stretched her hand out towards Saissa.

"Never!" Nakago said, stepping in front of Saissa. Chichiri threw powerful blasts towards Nakago, and his chibi mask fell off–revealing a scarred face underneath. One of his eyes would not open, for the scar was covering his right eye. "Go now," he said. His handsome face looked sad, and made Hamatsu wonder how he got the scar.

One by one they disappeared into the hat, Miyoko still calling for Saissa to come. Nakago, bewildered, watched this happen. Once they were gone, he picked up the hat, which seemed to be quite ordinary to him. "I'm sorry, Your Eminence," he apologized.

"It's all right, Nakago," Saissa, the Priestess of Seiryuu replied. "Where would the fun be if this were over quickly?" She stared at her scar. Miyoko's friends had forced their way into the shrine just to save her. Miyo never truly was alone. She would never understand.

'Before I entered the book, and I was just reading it, I read about the handsome young warrior Tamahome,' Saissa thought. 'Miyoko once told me it was possible to care for characters in books, because it was as if you went through their ordeals with them. That's when… That's when I fell in love with Tamahome…'

Miyoko's eyes opened suddenly, hearing this. "Saissa?" she mumbled. "Where are you?"

"Sleep," Lai Lai ordered, and immediately the girl was asleep again.

"Saissa?" Miyoko asked, peering into the deserted building. They had stopped construction on it, believing it was haunted. Actually, some gangs just wanted it for their hideout. After looking for a few minutes, Miyoko found Saissa huddled in a corner.

"Who's there?" Saissa called sharply, ready for an attack.

"It's just me," Miyoko said. Then she caught a glimpse of Saissa's tear-streaked face. "Saissa, I've brought some people to… oh my god," she said, seeing Saissa's wrist. Saissa cried, and Miyoko hugged her.

"Miyo, where are you? Oh!" Miaka said. She and Keisuke had wanted to meet the abandoned girl Miyoko cared for.

"Oh Saissa, don't give up," Miyoko said sadly. Neither Hamatsu nor herself had been able to find Saissa recently, and obviously it had an effect.

"I thought you had left me," Saissa said quietly, her sobs abating.

"No one is going to leave you anymore," Miyoko said. "I promise, promise you, you are not alone. Even if we can't be around all the time, we will still be around whenever you need us."

Miyoko didn't want to wake up. She wanted to go back to sleep… It was a dream from when she and Saissa were still friends… But the voice that woke her belonged to Tamahome, so she opened her eyes. "Tamahome?" she asked groggily. She quickly awoke when she noticed the lack of clothing on both herself and him. "DISGUSTING PERVERT!" she yellow, throwing shuriken at Tamahome.

"No! You've got it wrong!" he yelled. He rubbed the side of his face gingerly where the shuriken had grazed him. "I didn't take your clothes off! We were both like this when I woke up!" he insisted, defending himself.

"My wounds are healed," she noted. "Where are we, though?"

"I don't know. There haven't been any signs of Chichiri. Hey, what's the matter?" he asked, seeing her bury her head into the sheet. He hugged her, the sheet between them. "Is it about Saissa? Miyo, you had no choice."

"You don't get it," she said miserably. "We went into the shrine and told Nakago to attack me. She told me that she hated me, and wished I would die. But… she told me she loves you, Tamahome," she said. Tamahome's eyes widened. "She read about you in the book, and she fell in love with you, I guess. We've got to go back," she declared.

"What?" Tamahome's mind was still reeling from all the information.

"We've got to go back to Kutou! I've got to know. What happened to her that made her hate me so much? It must be more than just her feelings for you; it has to be! She must be being brainwashed. I just know it!" she said, near hysterically. "There's no way Saissa would ever say those things to me!"

"Calm down," Tamahome said, smoothing her hair. "We'll figure things out. Don't worry, love."

Then they began fighting over the one sheet. Suddenly Tai Yi Jun appeared. "The _second_ your wounds are healed, you start horsing around?" the woman said crossly. Tamahome was so surprised that he fell off the bed. Chichiri stood by Tai Yi Jun and the Lai Lais, smiling calmly at his companions.

"Then this is Daichi-san," Miyo reasoned.

"It's been a while, Miyoko, Tamahome," Tai Yi Jun said. "Chichiri suddenly appears with the three of you, and you're covered in blood!"

"It's good to meet you, Priestess of Suzaku!" a Lai Lai chirped.

"Fortunately, your wounds were light, so I–"

"Healed you! Healed you!" one Lai Lai interrupted.

"Fixed your clothes, fixed your clothes!" added another.

"I can't get a word in," Tai Yi Jun grumbled.

"Chichiri, why would you bring us here?"

Chichiri laid their clothes on the bed. "No da." He took off his mask, revealing the scarred face underneath. "I had the honor of training here for three years," he said softly. "No da."

"Miyoko! You're awake!" Hamatsu yelled, running in the room. "Sheesh, you guys have been out of it for two days! Or, were you guys just _pretending_ to be asleep for so long, so–"

"If you finish your statement, I swear I'll demote you," Miyoko promised. Hamatsu fell silent.

"So you insist on going back to Kutou?" Tai Yi Jun asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yes! We have to rescue Saissa! And I need to find out what happened when she first came here. That has to be a clue as to why she's doing this," Miyoko said.

"Well, first things first then," Tai Yi Jun said. "Isn't it wiser to see what happened before you go? Come with me, _then_ decide if you want to go back."

She led them (Miyoko, Hamatsu, Tamahome, and Chichiri) into a room with a huge mirror in it.

"Wow!" Hamatsu said admiringly. "Hotohori would love this."

"That's right, he collects mirrors, doesn't he?" Tamahome said thoughtfully.

"This mirror contains the memories of the entire world," Tai Yi Jun said. "My memory slips sometimes."

"So it's kind of like a VCR?" Miyoko asked.

"It should be able to show us what happened in Kutou when Saissa first came."

The mirror flickered, like a television, and then Saissa appeared on the screen.

"That part of town's not fit for a girl," Tamahome commented. Saissa wandered about, wearing her old school uniform. She only had two sets of the uniform, and both were rather worn-out. Miyo had given them to her after they stopped fitting her.

"Hey, look at the honey!" a man laughed, approaching Saissa. His friends snickered. Saissa, confused, stumbled backwards.

"She's dressed weird, but she's a babe!" another man said. They appeared to be drunk. They were like some of the gangs back at home. The difference was, Saissa was sometimes a part of those gangs, and besides, everyone knew to never hurt Saissa, or you'd have a ninja making your life hell. These creeps didn't know that.

Saissa normally could've fought back, but she had no idea what was going on. It was like a dream. After all, why else would she be in ancient China! She backed into a wall, and looked about frantically for anyone she could call for help. "Mi… Miyo!" she yelled.

"Hey, whaddya say we have some fun?" one of the men laughed.

Saissa bolted away, between the two men. "Miyoko!" she cried.

"Not so fast!" one of the men said, grabbing her jacket and pulling her back.

"Miyoko!" she cried, over and over. "Help me! Why don't you answer me? Help!"

"Shut up!" one of the men snarled. Tamahome looked away.

"I've seen enough," Miyoko said quietly. "Stop it!"

"How could they do that?" Hamatsu asked angrily, clutching the shuriken holster. "How could they do that to an innocent girl like her?"

Tai Yi Jun looked at them gravely.

"So you are the real Priestess of Seiryuu?" the Kutou Emperor asked Saissa, raising his eyebrows. She nodded firmly. "Good. Then bring us the Celestial Warriors. It's too bad the Priestess of Suzaku escaped. However, we can count on you to take care of her, yes?" he asked Saissa. Nakago looked at the girl.

Tears were streaming down Saissa's face, but her voice did not waver. "Yes," she said, in a hateful tone of voice that not many people had heard before. 'Miyoko wasn't going to come for me! She just manipulates things to suit herself! She never answered me when I called for help, even though she said she would always take care of me. I thought she was like my only family. I guess I was wrong.'

"Yes," she repeated. "I will take care of the Priestess of Suzaku."

"We're delighted, Your Eminence," the Emperor replied. "Then we will not interfere in the affairs of the Priestesses. We will have to postpone the invasion of Konan until after the Suzaku Priestess is eliminated. It would be pointless to invade, only to be driven out by their Priestess. We would just waste our men's lives."

"I understand," Saissa said. The Emperor dismissed her.

She stood straighter, walking back to her room. 'There's no turning back now,' she thought to herself. 'I won't let you have your way, Miyoko. You will never find happiness with Tamahome.'


	15. Chapter 15 You Knew It Was Coming

So... it's been an incredibly long time since I updated. But never fear, as I have many more chapters already lined up to post. If you plan to keep reading, it'd be nice if you could give me a quick review. I really want to know what you guys thing about the fanfic. So. Here goes!

"I didn't hear her calling back in our world. I should've though, right, Tai Yi Jun?"

"If the two of you have a connection, you should've been able to communicate with her," the woman answered.

Miyoko looked at her wrist. "But…"

"You do not wear the same uniform," Tai Yi Jun said.

"No, I gave her my old ones, from my old school. It was the only uniform I had to give."

"The scar on your arm," Tai Yi Jun said, Tamahome peered over Miyoko's shoulder to see where she had tried to slit her wrist. Hamatsu gaped, unable to fully comprehend this. "Did something happen that made you lose the reasons you did that?"

"What do you mean?" Miyoko asked.

"Why did you cut yourself?"

"I… It was a long time ago. I just didn't want to live anymore," she replied, looking at the ground.

"Did you still feel that way when you entered the library and found the book?" the old woman asked.

"No," Miyoko replied, looking up at her. "It was because I had the premonition again. I've had it for a long time, that something was going to happen soon, and I had to be around for it."

"Then the scars could no longer connect you, because of the differences in emotions," Tai YI Jun answered. "Have you had any more premonitions since then?"

"Well, now that you mention it," Miyo said, her face blushing. "It seems as if I've been able to… read people's minds… but I'm probably just imagining it."

"No. Your abilities prove that you are a Priestess, and that you were always meant to be. The Priestesses are not entirely powerless, you see. At least, those who seek out their own power rather than relying on others can find their powers."

"But… it's still my fault, isn't it? I guess… Saissa must've gotten there early, and the book must've locked the door behind her, so no one else could enter. If only I had heard her," she said. She looked disgusted with herself. "She was having more problems with another gang. I usually walked her home, but I didn't walk with her to the library… I might've been able to help her. It's all my fault. No wonder she hates me so much!" Miyo cried. "I told her she could depend on me…"

Later, Tamahome met Chichiri in the hallway.

"Tamahome, how's Miyoko? No da?"

"No good," he replied heavily. "She won't come out of her room. Hamatsu's been sitting outside her door begging her to come out for ages, but nothing. At this rate, she'll–" He was interrupted by Tai Yi Jun appeared, upside down, in front of him. He screamed loudly and jumped into Chichiri's arms.

"After three years, I'm used to it. No da," Chichiri commented.

"Looks like I'll have to take over," Tai Yi Jun decided, disappearing again.

Inside her room, Miyoko was oblivious to everything else. "It's all my fault," she sobbed. "If only…"

"It was not your fault," Tai Yi Jun said, appearing in front of her.

"Tai Yi Jun!" she said, surprised.

"It wasn't your fault. It was just her bad luck."

"How can you say that? You _know_ I'm the reason this all happened."

"Look at this, Miyoko," the woman said, showing her another, much smaller mirror.

At first, Miyoko saw only her reflection. Then suddenly she was falling to the ground from a _very_ high altitude.

"Whoa! Scary!" she yelled, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Idiot, look down there!" Tai Yi Jun's voice said. Miyoko landed softly on the ground. She was right by Hotohori, from his perch on this throne. He stared at the ground, looking extremely thoughtful and solemn.

"Your Majesty, you should rest!" Nuriko said to him. "Your Majesty has not slept nor eaten in days!"

"You guys, it's me. Hello? Why can't you see me?" Miyoko wondered aloud.

"We are too preoccupied with matters of the state to eat," Hotohori sighed. "As well as with them. Miyoko is the one who is going to save my kingdom. Not only that, but she is my friend. As a warrior of Suzaku, it is my duty to protect her, but I cannot. If I could… then I'd be with Hamatsu as well." He sighed.

Nuriko smiled. 'I wish he's speak of me with the same tone that he uses when he speaks of Hamatsu,' he thought. Miyoko giggled. Maybe her psychic powers could come in handy. "Sire, don't worry. Remember, Tamahome and Chichiri are with them. Besides, they _are_ both ninjas."

"I suppose you're right. They will grace our presence soon enough." Miyoko felt herself rising in the air. "What exactly _is_ a ninja, anyway?" she heard Hotohori ask.

"Hotohori… Nuriko…"

She was flying above the capital city, and heard the people's whisperings.

"Is it true that Kutou is going to attack?"

"They say a village on the Western border was already invaded!"

"How could they, when we have the Priestess of Suzaku on our side!"

She heard Tai Yi Jun's voice again. "In your world, you were important to your friends and family. In this world, the entire country is counting on you. You are the Priestess of Suzaku."

Suddenly, Miyo was back in her room. "Uh… how did…"

"It was an illusion. Do you know what you need to do?" she asked.

'She's right,' Miyo thought. 'Wallowing in misery won't help at all. The fact that I'm in this book, that I'm the Priestess of Suzaku, and that Saissa is the Priestess of Seiryuu, is now my reality. I can't hide from it. So what's most important now is what I _can_ do.'

Tamahome, Hamatsu, and Chichiri all looked towards the door as they heard it opening. Hamatsu didn't move quickly enough, and was hit by the door. She didn't complain, however. Miyoko kept her eyes on the ground.

"Miyo!" Tamahome cried, relieved to see her.

"I'm sorry to worry you all. Things will be okay now, I promise." All of the sudden she looked up and smiled brightly. "Let's go back to Konan! Then we'll find the other three warriors of Suzaku!"

Hamatsu smiled nervously. She recognized her best friend's fake smile, all right, and it was beginning to scare her. The other two apparently didn't realize it though. "No da!' Chichiri said happily, his chibi mask still on.

"Miyoko!" Tamahome said, holding his arms out to her, expecting her to come to him. She walked right past him. "What was that?" he asked, puzzled.

'It's the only way to get things back to normal again,' Miyo thought. 'I have to summon Suzaku. I need to keep focused on finding the other warriors. Plus, since Saissa loves you as well… I think it'd be best to just put my feelings aside for a while. Then I'll summon Suzaku, and I'll get my wishes! I'll wish for peace for Konan, of course. And for Saissa and I to be friends again! And… Tamahome…'

Back in Kutou, Saissa sat alone, thinking about everything, trying to sort out her thoughts. All of the sudden, a drink was offered her by Nakago.

"What is wrong, Your Eminence?" he asked.

"Nakago…" she began. Then she changed her mind and took a sip of the drink. "Nothing."

"Were you thinking about that Suzaku boy?" he asked.

Saissa was taken aback. Had it been that obvious? "Eh… What?"

"Were you? That may be for the best. You desire that 'Tamahome' boy, no? Then," he said, his eyes glittering. "Your wish is my command." Saissa looked at him questioningly, but he turned and walked away with the arrogant walk he had.

"You Majesty! The Priestess of Suzaku has arrived!' the messenger said loudly. Hotohori quickly appeared before the travelers.

"We're back!" Miyoko sang. She pushed Hamatsu forward.

Hotohori immediately threw his arms around Hamatsu. Nuriko smiled sadly seeing the two hug, and Tamahome glanced at Miyo, who pretended not to notice.

"I'm so relieved you made it back safely!" Hotohori said, when he finally let go of Hamatsu, who was very red.

"Yep! Chichiri took us to Tai Yi Jun's mountain. I'm really, really sorry for all the trouble I caused," Miyoko said, with some sweatdrops.

"Me too," Hamatsu agreed.

"Anyway. I'm pretty tired, so I guess I'll get going to my room. Oh, I never introduced Chichiri!" Miyo said, smiling at the monk.

"Oh–Your Majesty!" Chichiri said, bowing.

"You may call me Hotohori," the Emperor said. "Thank you so much for saving the Priestess and Hamatsu-sama. We're glad to have you on our team."

"No da!" Chichiri said nervously.

"MIYOKO! HAMATSU!" Nuriko cried, running into the room. He grabbed the two girls in a hug.

"Hey Nuriko! Lookin' good in drag as usual!" Miyo said, smiling.

"Hey you two! Lookin' stupid as usual, Hamatsu!"

"Hey!" Hamatsu objected. The three walked off together.

"So… did you find your friend?" Nuriko asked.

"Yeah… kinda…"

Tamahome sighed and watched them walk off. "Sheesh. Lord Hotohori, you're lucky. You get the girl that doesn't ignore you," he said as he walked off.


	16. Chapter 16 Ever the Same

"I know I left my Spongebob pajamas around here somewhere!" Miyo yelled, running around her room. She missed the Spongebob television show.

"MIYOKO! We need to talk!" Tamahome yelled, throwing the doors open.

"Don't… barge… in a… lady's room… like that!" Miyoko yelled, slapping him several times. After she finished injuring him, she picked up a blanket from her bed and wrapped it loosely around her.

"Ow…" he said. "Dang, that hurts more than that Nakago guy's attacks! Hey… What's all this stuff!" he asked, running around the room and picking up random objects. "I could get so much money for this! Hey! What in the world are these?"

"My pajamas!" she said, grabbing the Spongebob PJs.

"Spongebob?" he asked, confused. "Oh well. That's not what I came for. Miyo, why are you ignoring me!"

She sighed. "Tamahome, I've got responsibilities as the Priestess. I've got to find all of the warriors so I can summon Suzaku…"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I'm the Priestess of Suzaku, and you're one of the Celestial Warriors! We have to behave ourselves. This mean, for example, you can't barge into my room! Look, Tamahome, I've got responsibilities. I don't have time to waste with falling in love," she said, hating herself for saying it.

"Wasting time? Is that what love is?"

"Under any other circumstance, maybe not… but we can't be like other couples, Tamahome."

He kissed her, and she pushed him away. "Tamahome, let go of me!"

"No! You think I'm just gonna say, 'Yes ma'am, whatever you say,' when it doesn't make any sense!"

"You know it makes perfect sense! You just don't want to admit it!" she accused. They both fell silent for a moment. Miyoko sighed. "I'm sorry. You're always saving me. I should've died a few times by now, and I would've if it weren't for you. Remember what Tai Yi Jun said? I've got to seek out my own power rather than relying on others."

"You still don't understand, do you?" Tamahome said, shaking his head. He leaned near her, his face her hers, as she sat on the bed. "Risking my life and all of that–if it's for you, it doesn't matter what odds I'm up against!"

Here, talking to his beloved Priestess, the 'oni' symbol was glowing.

"Do you know what this symbol on my forehead means?" he asked in a low voice.

"Well… it means ogre…" she said.

"Besides that." He sighed. "When I was younger, all the other kids used to tease me about it, and I wondered if it was worth it. If protecting some Priestess was worth the teasing. But now I finally understand," he said. His expression was determined; he was determined to tell her this. "It means I was born to protect you. I live for you!"

Her eyes filled with tears that she quickly wiped away. "You're stubborn," she said softly. "Our personalities… I guess it really _is_ like we were made for each other. I give up," she said, submitting willingly to his kiss.

"I'm glad to hear that," he said, smiling.

"Aww… that's so cute!" Nuriko giggled. She and Hamatsu were listening outside of Miyoko's door. Hotohori suddenly came running down the hallway.

"Be on your guard!" he said, throwing the doors open. Nuriko and Hamatsu scrambled to their feet. "There are evil spirits here!"

Tamahome held Miyo close to him.

"A message for the Priestess of Suzaku…" a hoarse voice whispered.

"Who are you!" Hotohori demanded.

"Messengers from Kutou! Listen well! There are rumors that we have already invaded several Konan villages in the west. Those rumors are true. If you wish to prevent more bloodshed, we require you to present to Kutou one Celestial Warrior or Suzaku: Tamahome!" The voices began to fade. "You have been told…"

That left the others staring at Tamahome. Miyoko broke the silence.

"But… we can't. He's a Celestial Warrior. He can't go!" Miyoko said, panicking.

"Of course not," Hotohori decided. "We would never give up any of our own to Kutou."

Tamahome stared with wide eyes at Miyoko.

"You aren't going to go… are you?" she asked gently. The others quietly left the room.

"My… My family lives near the west border," he said.

Angry tears sprang to her eyes. "Why does this happen!" she cried. "We finally deicide, and… How could they?"

"Miyo, you need your sleep," Tamahome said, brushing back her hair.

"You won't leave me, will you?" she asked, looking straight at him.

"No, of course not!" he replied. "I'll stay here with you until you fall asleep, okay?" She got in her bed, and Tamahome sat in the chair next to her. She took his hand.

"Please don't leave me," she begged.

"Sweet dreams, my love," he said softly.

Miyoko was finally asleep, but she didn't relent her death grip on Tamahome's hand. He finally pried her away, and she turned in her sleep. He looked at her sadly, and found some paper to scribble a letter on. He left it on her dresser, kissed her forehead quickly, and then crept outside. He sighed as he shut the door behind him.

"Going somewhere, Tamahome?" someone said coolly. He turned, startled.

"Ha-chan!" he said. "Don't scare me like that."

"I knew it," she said. "You're going to do a heroic thing and go to Kutou, huh?"

"Hamatsu-sama… My family lives on the western border. It's not like they can exactly defend themselves if Kutou wants to invade their village, you know that. I'm sure Miyoko will understand," he said. "Believe me, I feel bad enough already."

"Hey, I'm not gonna stop you," she said, shrugging. "And if you go, I don't intend to tell anyone about this conversation. Miyo especially would kill me if they knew I just let you go like this. But I'm warning you, Miyo-chan is gonna be really hurt. Got that?"

"I'll just go until you guys find the rest of the warriors. Then I'll come back, and Miyo can summon Suzaku. You can stay with Hotohori, and Miyo… But in order to keep the peace for now in Konan, I've gotta go." He started to walk off. "So, take care of her while I'm gone, all right?" He waved and disappeared behind a corner.

Hamatsu sighed. She couldn't sleep anymore. She checked her watch, which Miyo had coordinated with the time in that world. It was about four o'clock. She wondered if she could still get a cup of tea at that hour. She ran right into Hotohori on her way to the kitchen.

"I, too, had a feeling that Tamahome would leave," he said. He sighed. "I guess we should wait until Miyoko-sama finds this out in the morning. Would you like to have a cup of tea with me?"

She grinned. "YES!" she yelled. Then she winced, hoping that she hadn't woken Miyoko up, who was bound to be _very_ grumpy.

Two Kutou men, dressed in black robes like the assassin back in Tamahome's village, met Tamahome outside of the city gates. "Are you Tamahome?" one asked gruffly.

"Yes, I am," he replied.

"Let's go then," the other said.


End file.
